The Curse Of True Love
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: There are things people don't know about me, Muggles and Wizards alike. 'My name is Hermione Jane Granger and I have been cursed since the day I've been born.' I do not own Harry Potter, main3 weasley bashing, soulbond story
1. Chapter 1

Hey eveyone, this is my new story for Harry Potter, and at the same time my first Harry Potter story to write! there is some important things you NEED to know. first: i've only read 2 of the harry potter books, the first and third. i've watched all the movies so i will mostly be going by that and my own imaganation!

I had this idea to write this story last month, and i just wrote it down in my old art sketch book and now i have 5 chapters written down.

and if there are lots of mistakes, i know there might be some, but at the moment as i write this its 3:30 IN THE MORNING! i had to babysit, thats why i'm up...

and i do hope you enjoy this!

CHAPTER ONE

There are things that people don't know about me; Muggles and Wizards alike.

Since the day I was born I was cursed. It's a curse that affects me and only one other in the World. Do I know this boy? I have no idea. My whole life I have been putting boys down not wanting to be close. My whole life! I'm not even that old, 19 in fact.

Ever since I first came to Hogwarts I made a friend or friends if you count Ronald Weasley. The sucky part was: they were both boys. These friends I don't want to lose. That means one thing: I can't get too close, but at the same time be their best friend.

For years I have been their best friend. Harry Potter is the closest friend I have ever had. I would never abandon him and I know he would never abandon me. We study together and just talk about trivial and personal things in life. Altogether we talk about nothing really. Then there is Ronald Weasley who happens to be my other friend. He's really why Harry and I had become so close. If he wasn't off doing weird and bazaar things the git would be as close as Harry and I are now.

If you haven't guessed already, I'm Hermione Jean Granger, Mud-blood, as the Slytherins like to call me, and the brightest witch of the age.

well, i know it was short, but please review! i beg you! i'll get down on my knees!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

You're probably wondering about the curse?

Well it's simple really.

From before I was born I was chosen to be soul-bound. I know it sounds all romantic and such, but this is serious! I could die.

Simply it goes like this: If I have sex with the wrong person, the person who is not my soul-mate, I will die. It is as simple as that.

Since I'm telling you this you can guess that I'm still a virgin.

I know about this curse and the rules, or laws of it, because I have been taught by a witch that had graduated from school before Dumbledore was even born. And she was the closest thing I had to a friend. Her job was to teach me about the bond, mine and boys bodies, and about magic. Why do you think I'm the brightest witch of my age? I've been reading all age books since I was four.

My parents have been letting my teacher instruct me during the summers and on the weekends until I went to Hogwarts. Then it was reduced only to the summer holidays. I had nothing to do so I just went along with it. That's why books are practically my life. I grew up with reading them so you can pretty much say that they were a year round friend to me all these years.

That is why I had trouble finding friends when I first started at a new school.

That is why I gained the name 'bookworm'.

That is why I was called a loser.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I have already graduated from Hogwarts but I felt that staying a little longer would further enhance my education for a really good career. Harry had come back with me but Ron chose to not continue due to wanting to pursue Quiditch. He has been a bastard for many years but his fan girls', mom and sister didn't see it.

Ginny, Merlin! She may be my first girlfriend but the things that she does to Harry are unbelievable. He thinks she loves him! He's been in love with her for only a few years, since Dumbledore had died. Ginny had been sleeping around the whole school while he and I were studying.

I still need to tell Harry. I have no idea how to tell him. I don't know how he will take it. The boy has been hurt so many times; no one knows how much he could take anymore. He has lost much more then I have ever had, or will ever have.

Myself? I'm not sure what I want to do now that school is done. My whole life is books... and preparing to find my soul-mate. But I was told there was a chance I would never find him, that I will die a virgin, single, and alone. There is a chance that my soul-mate may even die alone. I don't think either of us would want that.

So, at the moment, on our last day here at Hogwarts, Harry and I sat at the edge of the Forbidden Forest; just like we had in third year waiting for our past selves to come out. Ginny didn't come, she's most likely shagging as many guys as she can at the moment. That's probably the only reason. But I didn't mind, this place is mostly just for me and Harry, it only means something to the two of us, the bitch will never understand. Never!

Over and over I keep telling myself that I have to tell Harry about Ginny as I sit next to him under the full moon. I have to tell him before he decides to go off and marry the bitch.

I have to tell him now.

If I don't I might ruin his life and maybe my own because I know I could have stopped it.

I have to just suck it up and tell him.

I glance over at my best friend, _and secret crush as of the day we met, but no one needs to know that._ Harry was staring off to the top of the hill to where the Whomping Willow stood. In the moon light I could see his silky messy black hair shine. His skin shone in the blue as his eyes sparkled with the stars- _Hermione, get a grip! You need to tell him! _

I couldn't stop the words that were coming to my lips at that moment, "You can't marry Ginny!" I blurted out.


	4. Chapter 4

hey, i think i might want to mention now that if you like the harry/ginny pairing, or like ginny in total... there is a chance you might want to stop... sorry about that...

CHAPTER FOUR

_"You can't marry Ginny!" _

I instantly slapped my hands to my lips as I stared wide-eyed at the surprised face staring at my own.

"Excuse me?" My best friend asked me.

"You can't marry Ginny, Harry. She's not the women you deserve." I whispered silently over the cool breeze running through the trees.

"Why would you say something like that Hermione?" He looked at me; I can just see his brain moving as to why I don't want him with Ginny.

"Because..." I took a pause to rethink if this was such a good idea. "Because I care for you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" I placed my hand on his warm cheek and pulled his face to me making eye contact.

"Harry... Harry, Ginny has been cheating on you."

He didn't say anything. The only thing I could think of was that he was shutting down.

"You are joking, right?" He chuckled. _'Why? Why doesn't he get that I'm helping him, seriously!'_

"Harry, I'm being serious here! Ginny has probably slept with half the students at Hogwarts." I almost yelled in his face.

"Hermione, Ginny has only slept with one person and that is Dean." He told me from what he knew was the truth when it wasn't.

Harry hadn't slept with anyone in his life and was still a virgin like yours truly. He said that he would rather wait for marriage. I heard a rumour, and from Ginny herself when she thought I was sleeping. She couldn't wait for marriage, so she was gloating of how she shagged Draco Malfoy only a few hours before. At the time, Harry and I were writing a Potions essay.

Another time, she was saying how she loved Harry for his money and couldn't wait to walk down the street to be swarmed with reporters. It had to stop. It had to stop today.

I took a deep long breath doing my best not to strangle my best friend. "Harry, Ginny lied. I overheard her gloating about shagging Malfoy in September. While we were doing our homework," I spoke slowly and sternly.

"Well maybe you heard wrong." _Ugh, why does he have to be so stubborn!_ He went to get up but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Hermione, let me go! I still have to finish packing." He tugged his arm out of my grip once more.

"Harry, NO!" I screamed. This time I tackled him to the soft ground. He struggled to get me off but I clung on soon straddling him. "Harry," I urged. "Who are you going to believe? Me, your best friend who has never abandoned you and has always supported you, or a girl who claims she loves you but gloats at night about future endless shopping?" Tears snuck down my cheeks as I begged for him. I begged for him to understand, to know, to not have his heart broken. That was my mission to save Harry's weak heart.

I waited.


	5. Chapter 5

hey this is the last one for tonight... i'm tired! its 4:30!

so, enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE

I sat on Harry's waist and knees digging into his side waiting for him to answer me.

We had been in this position for 10 minutes already. He's most likely thinking this through being a smart boy pondering on who he would mostly trust. He has the two choices being his best friend who never cared about The-Boy-Who-Lived or the girl who was raised on stories about marrying The-Boy-Who-Lived for said boys fame and money. I'm just hoping he chooses correctly.

My thoughts were brought back by whispered words escaping Harry's lips. "Is it true Hermione? Is it true that she doesn't love me?" It makes sense as to why that was his answer. He was feeling lost and confused. If I was in his position I would feel the same way.

"Yes." I said quite bluntly and serious all the way. _I've learned to deal with him. _

Under me, I felt Harry get up, as I had my eyes closed when I answered his question. Harry only sat up so I was straddling his lap lightly brushing our pelvises together, I couldn't hide the blush that crawled up my neck at the contact.

Harry wrapped his strong powerful arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest as he rested his own on top of mine. "'Mione'," His voice sounded different, like he was in an oven, baking. It was... husky. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I knew this question was going to come sometime in my life. "Well Harry, I thought that you needed to find out on your own, but that wasn't helping. And I wanted you not to make the biggest mistake of your life _off_ of school grounds." I smirked devilishly at him.

"Well, thank you Hermione." He whispered as his lips so ever lightly brushed my own. "You have saved my life once again."

There was something different about Harry, I've never seen him like this, but we've also never been in a position like this. I took my arms that had been around his chest up to rest around his neck and stared into his beautiful moon lit green eyes. I had the _biggest_ urge to kiss him so I did. I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly to his.

He instantly replied and I felt pleasurable shivers running up and down my spine. I pulled him closer with my arms feeling the need to be closer. He pulled me closer in his lap, pressing our pelvises together once more. I moaned into his mouth as our tongues duelled for dominance.

Neither of us noticed a pink light that surrounded our very beings.

††††

Minerva McGonagall looked up when she noticed a blinding light radiating off of her bookshelf in the headmistress' office at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. As fast as her old bones could take her, she ran to the bookshelf to find the one book she thought she would never see in that state. Minerva opened the book upon her desk to where the bookmark was placed. On the old pages was the name of 'Harry James Potter' and fading in was a new name, one that she had been happy to see, 'Hermione Jean Granger.'

Minerva felt like she could run a marathon with the happiness inside her, her mind chanting one thought, '_Finally! Finally they're together!' _

ok, i'm done this chapter, and like i said before, i'm going to sleep!

and please review! please! that's all i ask! i know your reading this! O.o now i just sound desprate! well, thats kinda what im like when im tired... night!


	6. Chapter 6

hey everyone! i'm really happy with how this story has worked out so far! just in 20 hours i had over 1000 hits! and i'm sorry if anything doens't make sence yet, ill get more into once i have it on a roll.

**Favorite Story:** starboy454, Cinsir, Midian1985, angelusjmw, potter-granger-mad, KelseyHalliwell, TwilightFanfictionGirl, jchangpa, Artur Hawkwing 1

**Story Alert:** Full Moon Mitsuki Koyama, Synthesist, KelseyHalliwell, adodcefa, dbzgtfan2004, angel-ali, LillyPheonix, kick-ass-ray-08, tommyrocks, krazy4ne

**Reviews: **

Synthesist - sorry, I can'r spell it and i even asked my friend... and like i sad, it was 4 AM. and for the shortness... have you read James Patterson books? those chapters are short and i find myself better at writing short chapter. on a different story i have short chapters close to a 1000 words each, but the people still like it. so sorry if the short chapter aren't good and such.

dbztfan2004 - thanks, i ONLY like harry and hermione. when i found out that hermione ends up with ron and harry ends up with ginny i just wanted to kill the author! XD i'm serious

**Hits: **2,206

**Visitors: **490

ok, i just want to say thanks for everyone who read this story so far and have put up with the shortness. i just want to say again that **the chapter will be short because thats what i can do**, sorry once again.

CHAPTER SIX

I grinded my hips into Harry's, muffling the moan from escaping Harry's lips with my own moan. My lungs burned for air. I pulled away and closed my eye. He breathed heavily into my long brown hair.

"'Mione'," He breathed. "What was that?"

I knew he wasn't talking about the kiss by itself, but the kiss in total. The kiss, it was... different. I knew Harry felt the same. I didn't say anything though my body was on a high from the kiss. It made my stomach knot in a good way.

"I don't know." I whispered on his lips. The feeling in my stomach was dulling only a bit. I opened my brown eyes and stared into his green ones. "But... I loved it." I smiled. I leaned in and captured his lips once more and instantly begged for entrance. I thought I was going to _die_ when he opened his mouth and crashed his tongue into my mouth. He tasted so good, I couldn't stop a moan. I wish I had kissed him years ago!

I walked into the dining hall for our late breakfast.

Harry and I had stayed up all night sitting at the edge of the forest. Something didn't want me to leave him like there was some sort of pull in the back of my brain. I ended up falling asleep in his lap and only getting an hour's sleep altogether. So I am still pretty tired.

Harry sat down first and then I joined him. None of our friends were up yet or they at least weren't down for breakfast yet. It did take a long time for Ginny to arrive, but when she did she sat down beside Harry and kissed him on the cheek. My stomach turned when I saw the bitch kissing him. I was told about this; it was jealousy. But what exactly am I jealous of? I was never jealous about them kissing before. Why now? I decided to just ignore it.

It was about half an hour when Professor McGonagall stood up and walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor table. What I wasn't expecting was her to walk towards me and Harry specifically.

"Granger, Potter, will you come with me please?" She asked us. At first I thought it was because we were suppose too graduate last year, but I remembered there were a few others as well. Then that means she's here to congratulate us and tell us we should have graduated last year. She might even say that she is going to miss us, right?

Wrong.

She led us to her office and we all sat down. The first thing I noticed after I sat down was that she had a couple letters and a very old book with ancient writing on it. I didn't know what it meant.

"There are a few reasons why I brought you here. First thing; even with all the mischief you caused, I'm going to dearly miss you both. Second; these showed up while you were both outside last night." She handed over the letters that were in her hands. I opened my mouth when I saw a 'Mrs. Potter' on it. "The dressing is correct Miss Granger." I heard her say, though I was in shock.

"Professor, what are these?" Harry asked from beside me.

"Well last night, at appraise 12 o'clock; the most sacred ritual was performed. Miss Granger, you should know or else your teacher didn't do a very good job about your knowledge on the subject."

"The soul-bond ritual," I whispered to myself, though I bet Harry and the Headmistress heard.

"The _what_?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"No one knew, but Miss Granger is different from others. She has been soul-bound to one person, and it seems that person is you."

I didn't - couldn't - look at Harry. I for sure wasn't ashamed though. I just wanted to hide my smile. I was happy that I had gotten what I had dreamed of while I was petrified. But while I was happy I was also shocked that the one boy in the whole wide world, the one boy whose heart had a name for me was also the one boy who was my best friend. At least my soul-mate wasn't someone I hated.

I knew Harry was staring at me, I can feel it, I can feel _him._ I can feel he wants answers, his confusion and his love. I knew I had to answer to him before he would decide to do something rather drastic.

"It's a soul-bond ritual, Harry" I whispered looking at the name on my letter. "From a single kiss to the one person who is perfect for you - that has been chosen for you - the ritual happens. They are bonded for all eternity, in life and death." I took a pause and looked at the Headmistress then over and looked into Harry's eyes. "The next sunrise they get a letter with a message, wedding certificate and wedding bands. From a single kiss, they become married." I finished, going back to the memory I had of reading the words 10 years ago.

"We're _what?"_

ok, sorry to burst your bubble, but i'm ending it there. and i hopefully i have the next chapter up before the end of the week. it depends on how much free time i have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Favorite Story: **Mad Reminant, Whitestar2000, GreenGod223, FanFictionAddictions, Dark-Prince946, SilverLuna22, SeverusSnapePrincess10 (thanks sweetie!), Tenshi K. Tama

**Story Alerts: **PrincessCupcake, Chrighen, perfectmess, Eric Jaden Dantes, FanFictionAddictions, blade625, Vera-Lynnemerald, Dark-Prince946, Poppins1, Harry's Love Can Conquer All, actionmaster6, Ash121391

**Reviews: **

PrincessCupcake - thanks, i try to make it interesting, but the beginning is always the slow part...

Dark-Prince946 - i think half of the worls population want to kill her... oh, and btw, i useally make the chapters short. then there are a few that are longer... like think one...

ok, i really hope you enjoy this!

CHAPTER SEVEN

_"We're what?"_

I wasn't surprised at his reaction. He was more surprised. I had the same reaction when I heard of it. But at least he's not over reacting. It would have been bad if he did.

I understood his logic of being surprised. It's not every day that your Professor gives you a letter to say you are married to your best friend! I should probably tell him again.

"We're married Harry." I plainly told him.

"But-but, I haven't even broken up with Ginny yet, how am I going to explain something like this to her?"

Harry always looks out for others. But I seriously can't wait until Ginny knows! Oh, she's going to kill me when she finds out that her ticket to fame and fortune is already married. Ha! I was waiting for this day! For the day Harry realizes that Ginny was never meant for him!

"We could go tell her or you can after we go through all this stuff you know to make sure we have all the information for Ginny. In case she questions." I hissed the whores name through clenched teeth. It feels like the longer Harry doesn't break up with her the worst I feel about it. I swear I'm going to be sick next time I see them together. Even now it is the jealousy affects my whole mind and body.

Well that is going to have to stop.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest that you talk to Miss. Weasley today before you leave for home. I had heard that this can be hard to deal with. But I believe in you both. I know you have are the strongest souls I have ever met. No wonder you are soul-bound together." The elderly women chuckled. She stood up and walked over to my side and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I promise you will get through this." She whispered.

Harry leaned forward so we were almost nose-to-nose. "'Mione', I promise that I'll break up with Ginny today at school. But your right, we need all the information for her to understand our situation."

I smirked. "Yeah, Ginny has no brain to understand."

"Hey! Ginny has a brain!" Harry said sternly, though I could hear laughter in his voice and a smile that brightened his eyes even more than they already were.

"Of course, how else would she be able to shag every guy in the school without your knowledge?" I laughed, happily causing him to laugh too. I looked around the room and it seemed that Professor McGonagall had disappeared. I looked back at Harry and was stunned when his face got _really_ close and our lips clashed together. I know we were snogging last night but it still managed to shock me. It actually really shocked me to the point where my mind was blank of all thoughts for a moment that was just mine and his alone.

Why should I be shocked? We were married now. Why would I be shocked? Oh right, it's because we just found out that we were married. How can I forget? Oh right, because he's dating that _fucking, horny, multi-times, bitch Ginny Fucking Weasley._ I feel sorry for whoever gets her pregnant. I even bet that she already is pregnant or was and had a miscarriage during Quiditch.

_Hermione stop thinking and start kissing!_ I scowled to myself. I leaned forward more deepening the kiss, bruising my own lips in the process.

Harry tenderly grabbed my long brown locks, tangling his fingers in them. He pulled me closer to him. I was literally falling off my chair. He pulled me even closer.

There must have been something going on in that head of his. Why? He pulled me closer, _again!_ Does he was me sitting on his lap?

_'Of course I do, 'Mione'.'_ Came a voice that strangely sounded like Harry's, _in my head!_

I pulled back in shock. Harry didn't resist, he probably knew that there was a small problem.

_Okay, she didn't tell me about this,_ I thought.

_'Tell you what?'_ Harry's voice rang in my head.

"This!" I said out loud motioning at our heads, that were only a few inches apart.

"You mean the freaky telepathic thing?" He simply asked with a simple smile on his perfect beautiful face. _Ugh, why does my best friend, now husband, have to be so cute! How will I be able to concentrate! I already had enough problems while we were in the same class!_ I screamed silently to the heavens.

Harry smiled.

Wait... Harry's smiling. This doesn't look good. At least for me if he doesn't take this the right way...

"Hermione, how long have you had a crush on me?"

Oh great, he's using that card on me. But how am I going to tell him I've been crushing on him since the day we met? I thought sadly. He'll just think I'm another fan girl that pretended to be his friend all these years... just like Fucking Ginerva Weasley! I just wanted to curl up in a ball and wait for Harry to start yelling at me.

_Please don't tell me he was listening. Oh please, please, please._

I glanced at him slightly again and saw him smiling like the idiot Ron always did.

Oh god, I think he did...

Harry leaned forward and captured my lips in a small passionate kiss before pulling back. "Hermione, I can never ever hate you." He cooed before leaning back in, giving me another kiss. When he pulled back again, I didn't let him, why would I? I got up from my chair, keeping our lips locked. I walked forward and sat in his lap straddling him. Harry moaned when I pressed into his slight hardness.

There must have been something I'm doing right if I'm getting this reaction out of him.

I pressed down again on him and moaned when he brushed m-

"I highly recommend that you don't do that in my office."

I leaned back so I was still sitting on Harry's lap but out covered sexes were no longer touching. Harry muttered an apology before helping me up first before he got up himself.

When I looked over to the entrance McGonagall was no longer there. Confused, I looked up at Harry. He only spoke three words to me before intertwining our fingers. "We better go."

I couldn't stop myself from saying it, who wouldn't? "Let's go steal the Wicked Witch of the West's' broom."

IM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE THIS PART WAS MISSING!


	8. Chapter 8

**Favorite Story: **Egbert-Jan, tman12345, Jimmyle311, twilight02, d3vyl-gitana, pagea007, tommyrocks, Lilies Fall, hpficfiend,

**Story Alert: **madmick74, Egbert-Jan, yesterdays-dragon, durred, RosemarieBelikov, Aerianna Lupin, studygirl110, twilight02, seddielover12, Arieva LeFly,

**Favorite Author:** tommyrocks

**Author Alert:** tommyrocks

**Reviews:**

PrincessCupcake - um.. yeah, sorry... even when i speak people have trouble understanding what i'm saying... glad you like it.

Dark-Princess946 - i'm going to keep going till... maybe till they die? i'm not sure, but i want to have LOADS of chapters, even if they are short. and just like with my other story thats set up the same way with the chapters, i put up 5 in one night, but didn't get that many reviews, now i'm hitting 200 reviews with 62 chapters, i even did 7 chapters at one time. so i don't rreally care about the review numbers. but when i get them, and answer them in the next chapter like this. i promiise that i'll do my best not to abandon this story. i have a somewhat idea of whats going to happen, but the rest will come up randomly and write it if its a good idea...

thanks to everone who subcibed and will continue reading!

and Jen (you know who you are, i got school with you!) this is kinda for you! i brought him in for you! I hope you like it!

enjoy please!

CHAPTER EIGHT

We walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. We had to double check to make sure we had everything before we left the place for the last time.

When we got there, the common room was packed, but Ginny wasn't there. Thank Merlin. I really don't want to see her. The worse news about that was that she was still dating my husband.

Ever since Harry and I had left we had been looking over the letters we were given. And I had to keep answering all of Harry's' questions with the knowledge that I knew on the subject. It helped him a lot, and myself a little, it helped me grasp the idea a little bit better anyways.

I actually enjoyed it.

After checking our dorms, Harry and I met up in the common room. We were just about to go say good-bye to Hagrid, when... _oh, you can probably guess._

One word: Ginny.

That slimy little cockroach came right up to us, or Harry, that was probably her target. She came right up to him and gave him a crushing hug that could rival her mother's. She held on for who knows how long. Harry was already struggling. When she leaned in for a kiss on the lips I could hear Harry pleading for help in my own head. I wanted this to stop.

"Um, Ginny, Can we talk to you?" I asked with a feeling of nausea sweeping over me at the sight. Ginny leaned forward to kiss Harry again who was desperately trying to get free as he was attempting to dodge the said kiss. When the nausea feeling left for a brief moment I spoke up again. "Now Ginny!" I growled stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest.

I stomped away taking Harry's' hand in mine and dragging him off with me. I knew Ginny was following, I could smell her stench in the air. I could even smell it on Harry.

_That bitch is going to pay!_

Harry was in step with me as we walked down the corridor, Weasel steps behind us. I stepped into a classroom, I wasn't sure what one it was; I really didn't care. Once I was in the middle of the room, I halted and turned around, arms crossed, and glared at Ginny as she walked into the room. Beside me, Harry stood in place, his arms at his sides and face calm as he waited for either Ginny or me to start speaking.

She started, "What was it that you needed to talk to me about?" She asked pretending to be cute and innocent.

_'Hermione, how do I start this without messing up?'_ He asked silently in my head. I grinned evilly; I knew it scared the weasel just by her uncomfortable position.

_Let me start, Love. _I called to him, not leaving my glare from her. I decided that confusing her was the best way to start. "I told him you know."

Ginny visibly flinched. She gulped. Harry didn't see it, be couldn't even look her in the eye anymore. "What are you talking about? Told him what?" She pretended.

"You know, Malfoy, Dean, Neville, Seamus, and the rest of the school." I winked. She again gulped. This was good for me, her... not so much. Harry stood there beside me. I could sense his anger, his betrayal, and his love.

Ginny shifted her weight under my stare. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm talking about all the poor boys you shagged this year. You know, while you were dating Harry." I growled, digging my nails into the palms of my hands.

Ginny glared back at me before she tarred her eyes away from me and they landed on Harry himself. "Harry! How can you stand there and let this bitch tell lies about your girlfriend!" Ginny screamed, stomping her foot to emphasize her pathetic meaning.

I glared at her still hating her very being. I looked over at Harry to see he had his mouth open to speak. He let out a breath to start but it was cut off by a new voice.

"Miss Weasley, I can assure you what they say is true."

I look over to the entrance and spot Professor Snape standing in the door way. He had this 'I-know-all' look in his eye. I shrugged him off and went back to mentally tearing Ginny apart, limb by limb, blood spilling on the floor as I listened to her hideous black heart stop. As a reward of my deed I take a glass of her blood and drink it.

But that's only my imagination taking its toll.

While in my thoughts, I had missed what had been said. But by the look on Ginny's face, Harry must have ended the somewhat relationship they had.

I was hoping for this to end soon so I can say good-bye to Hagrid. Damn the bitch for not wanting to give up. "IT'S FOR HER! IT'S FOR THAT FUCKING MUDBLODD ISN'T IT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT DID SHE GIVE YOU? DID SHE GIVE YOU A STRONGER LOVE POTION?"

Harry was shocked. It was written all over his face and emotions, "Stronger love potion?" He questioned the red-head. "You've been giving me Love Potions?" He was shaking in Rage. I had to stop him... though, if he gets angry and killed Ginny he would have good motive and probably get out of it...

"So Weasley, you're the one stealing from my storage for the past few years." Snape spoke up clearly angry. "It's a good thing that the marriage had cancelled any and all potions and spells that had been put on the two of you." He smirked; McGonagall must have told him... to help us?

"Marriage?" Ginny was pissed. End of story. "HOW THE BLODDY HELL IS THE TWO OF YOU EVEN MARRIED?" She bellowed.

"It was... what would you call it, Love?" Harry asked me.

"Soul-bond Dear," I smiled at him. I looked over to Ginny, but had my breath taken away when she suddenly tackled me to the ground. Ginny punched me, hard, on the cheek a couple times as she sat on my waist pinning me to the hard cold floor. I reached forward with my hand and dug my nails into her cheek drawing blood as I scraped them down her face. She screamed in pain, or was it anger, as she launched her fist at my face. I had moved my head quickly enough and sank my teeth into her wrist, and pulled her hair with my free hand.

Her screams were music to my ears. I tasted blood in my mouth, her blood. I didn't let go, not till Snape pulled her off and Harry helped me up cradling me in his arms.

I looked at Ginny Weasley, at what I did to her.

I smiled, satisfied with my work.

She shouldn't bother me again... at least for a while.

hey huys, i just wanted to note, that some/most of this violent thinking and doing it part of myself. even ask my friends. i'm violent...

ok, had to be one of my longest chapters... for my short storys anyways. but that was 2 pages in my sketchbook! anyways, i'm off to bed, don't want to be late again!

night!

AND REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF HERMIONES/MINE TORCHERIOUS SIDE!


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys! i just want to point out that the story language and spell is going to be a cross between what i know of british, canadian, and american. What can i say? ncsi is my favourite show and its american! and you know that justin bieber boy, he lives not to far from my home town, apparently he was born here. anyways, i just want to point out:

( _blah _) is hermione thinking

( _'blah'_ ) is people like Harry talking in hermiones head

and this is going to be kinda AU because like i said, i don't read the books and i changed a bit of hemriones past. and i'm not killing dobby, hedwig, and i heard crookshanks dies... anyways, i'm keeping certain people alive! others like dumbledork (like it?) dead!

ok, now to my fatefull side kick that keeps track of my fan mail! HOTMAIL!

**Favorite Story: **freakysoccergirl, phantombrick, Yumi Hidalgo, Will lover ever come

**Story Alert: **SUZITROUBLE, phantombrick, Yumi Hidalgo, sissy2757, plinker5x5, VampHunter001, Darwidder83, El Imperatore, Brec

**Favorite Author:** Yumi Hidalgo,

**Author Alert: **Yumi Hidalgo

**Review:**

studygirl110 - thanks! and how else do you think Ginny could get harry's fortune and still fuck every guy she sees? sorry, it's 1 AM and its been a long day...

phantombrick - thanks, glad you like it

b () - umm... yeah, i'll do that in the morning... but i'll try to remember! don't give up hope please! i will try and get it. its just that i'm working on wordpad and Microsoft takes up lots of battery power... but i'll do that!

Redwoodx - um, glad you like it... um and with the anger, its suppose to be the jeliousy thats making her act that way... and my own 2 sided personality. trust me, if you check my _The Undead Spirit_ story, my fans even like it when evil me and good me argue. big hit on my own personality. and _you_ my friend, gave me an idea for my next chapter... and this story is whats going to happen on their road through a wonderfull life, who knows how long that will take, huh?

thanks to everyone who reviewed and hit that little blue button on the bottom of the page! i love you all! my other half, (if you read _The Undead Spirit_ you might know or heard of her) my evil side will hunt you down and force you to click that button of find some kind of weapon (i had even hurt my friend with a gold ball in mini gold!) and put you into mercy! or something else... like maybe a hostpidle?

anyways! on with my lovely story!

CHAPTER NINE

We got on the train at precisely 2 o'clock that afternoon. I sat between Harry's legs as he rested his back on the wall of our small compartment. During this time we decided to put our rings on that had been handed down from his parents. And my God they were beautiful! The design its self was century's old!

I pet Crookshanks' fur lovingly when something occurred to me.

"Harry."

"Yes Love?" His skilled fingers running through my wavy locks.

"Where are we going to live? We can't go back to your relatives. And I don't think my parents would allow a boy in the house in fear that you might not be the one." I shifted in his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist resting his hands on my belly.

"I'm not sure 'Mione' that we could go to Godric's Hollow. I'm sure we can get the Manor fixed up though."

I thought over the idea, living in the Manor that Harry had been born in. It sounded like a very nice idea, but... but there was a lot of space. Too much space! But there was a nice library... Number twelve Grimmauld Place had lots of books too although... _Gah, Hermione! Think! Now where are you and your husband going to live!_ I silently scowled to myself.

"Godric's Hollow, Harry. I would like our children born where you were born my love." Oh my god! This is going to get worse before it gets better. I had kept those to myself for years! Now I just let it out. He is so lucky that he is my husband or I would kill him for making me say that!

"That's good to know." Harry chuckled from behind me.

Yes, he is so lucky...

I leaned down and picked up the last letter, it was from Gringotts:

_My Lord and Lady Potter,_

_On account to your marriage, and graduation,  
we highly recommend that you both come to  
the Wizard Bank to go through you finances,  
belongings, and heritance._

_On Monday July 1st, I have booked an  
appointment._

_Head Goblin,  
Griphook_

"Harry, love, we have to go to Gringotts in two days." I handed him the letter and shifted again feeling a slight bulge on my lower back.

_'Will you please stop moving?'_ A voice echoed in my head.

"Oh, sorry love," I told Harry, knowing he is the only one that can get into my head.

"Sorry for what? I didn't say anything."

"What?" I questioned my husband resting my head on his shoulder and looking up at him.

"But you asked me to stop moving."

"'Mione', I rather you keep moving." He whispered in my ear running his tongue on the rim of my ear.

I twitched in his lap holding back a giggle. "Then if it wasn't you then who was in my head?" I asked getting a bit worried.

_'I'm sorry Mistress, but I did ask you to stop moving.'_

I froze. I didn't want to look. I knew I had to, but I just couldn't. Harry knew what was going on, I didn't have to read his mind to find that out, nor his emotions. I looked over at the gorgeous ginger cat that was in my lap and lifted him up from under his arm pits and pulled him so we were face to face.

"Please tell me that it was you in my head." I pleaded to my cat.

_'Sorry that I startled you Mistress, but I was sure you knew of the connection that we now have access too.'_ Crookshanks' voice echoed in my head and no doubt Harry's as well.

"I never had pets before you so it never came up." I spoke, though I could still feel the shock in my body. I shifted a few times really to get both comfortable and to get rid of the shock. In the process the bulge at my back was getting bigger. I could feel the throbbing of it against my skin through my shirt and Harry's pants.

_'Fine, but can you please stop moving? I'm trying to sleep here.'_ The ginger cat meowed seemingly annoyed. Croockshanks settled back down in my lap. There was silence as we watched the cat drift into a deep slumber.

"So, to change the topic," Harry started. "How much do you think we are going to be having to fix up of the Manor?" He asked cheekily.

hey guys, i hope you liked that chapter. I already have a slight idea for the next one, but its not written out yet.

and please respond please!


	10. Chapter 10

i had gotten quite a few reviews... now i just have to pick through them to find last chapters...

**Favourite Story: **Lone-Angel-1992

**Favourite Author: **-what? no favourite author?-

**Author Alert: **-what? no author alerts? just sad! you could have missed a teen titan...ish story where some one gets murdered!-

**Story Alert:** shikashiro, Angel Xavier, arndt745, MaiusDarkwalf, fbug, Alice's-twin101, MARS6887, homesru2006, TheFanatics

**reviews: **

Ngbeken Lovetten - um... ok... here it is...

b () - glad that your happy now... and same with the reviews, now i'm going through most of my storys for that... took a few hours just for one!

CHAPTER TEN

The train arrived in London at about seven that night.

Yesterday my parents sent a letter to me saying that they would not be home for a few weeks due to a sudden meeting in Toronto, Canada. It was a good thing for Harry and I, we had a lot of things to work out... though I was hoping to tell my parents I was married. That means we're going to have to fix the Manor _then_ talk to my parents.

I picked up Crookshanks getting a few protests from the cat in the process. Harry picked up Hedwig's empty cage meaning we had everything we needed. We just made our way off the Hogwarts Express with many different emotions._ The platform was crowded! Even more than before!_

Harry and I decided to hang back to wait for Hedwig to show up before we decided to head out. Five minutes later the beautiful white owl came back and flew into her cage for a much needed rest. Then we walked towards the barrier having our minds set on going to a place so we could relax and figure some things out.

We didn't even get fifteen feet from it when our names were called by a familiar voice, a very familiar voice. "Potter, Granger!" We turned around to find three Weasleys', Molly, Ron, and God forbid Ginny. She's the one that had called over to us.

I looked over at Harry and asked him: _What do you think?_

_'Lets' see what they have to say.'_ He smiled and placed his hand on the small of my back.

He led me forward to the three Weasley's. With his best acting he greeted them with a simple and short 'Hello'. I gave a nod in agreement with my husband's actions.

In the back of my head I could hear Crookshanks and Harry chanting _'Kill them'_ in union. I put my own thought of _'boys'_ out to both of them while rolling my eyes.

Once standing in front of the Weasels, Mrs. Weasley was checking over Harry. He was trying his best to get out of it. I had enough of this! "What are you doing?" I screeched pushing her away from him.

She slapped me hard across my cheek forcing me to fall on the ground. I could hear Crookshanks and Harry again plotting a way to kill the people we had once thought of as friends. I didn't intend to stop them. I was throwing thoughts and ideas in myself.

Molly was back at Harry again. "Don't worry dear I can make an antidote potion for whatever she gave you. Then you can go back to dating Ginny like before."

I couldn't _believe_ her words! I was about to say something which Harry jumped in. "I'm not under a love potion! Not anymore at least. Ginny's the one feeding me love potion! Not Hermione! Hermione does not need a love potion. I love her! I always had!" He almost shouted not wanting to cause a scene as he hated publicity. I could literally feel his inner battle with his temper. I reached out with my heart and hand to help him. I ended up being lifted from the cold ground and to his firm side calming his soul.

"Potter," It was Ron, why am I not surprised? "Why would you want to go out with _her?_ I mean c'mon! She's just a bookworm. It is not like she can do much. She's just an ugly, worthless, mudblood." The moron sneered at my husband. Myself, I had tears blurring my vision and buried my face into his shoulder.

I could barely make out the conversation before me.

"How the bloody hell did she get that ring?" Ginny said in a clippie tone of voice. She was not exactly pleased with the way things were ending up.

"From me, it was my Mums and Hermione deserves it." Harry said in pride as he looked at the beautiful woman at his side.

"No she doesn't!" All three Weasley's said in disgust.

"Yes she does. Now if you don't mind, my wife and I need to start heading home." Harry said in fined calmness.

The next thing I knew, Crookshanks gave one last hiss and we were off. Off to the place I would soon call home. Though as long as I'm with Harry, home can be anywhere...

well, theres another chapter... i was meaning to post this a few days ago, but then i had other things to do, like my Daddy's Lillte Demon story i did for my English class that I ended up posting... i hope that my teacher liked that killing... so... uh, REVIEW PLZ!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long! Something happened at school that i regret doing! And so it has been effecting me with a lot of things! Like writing! Anyways, heres the next chapter!

**Stroy Alert: **Kagome the wolf dog demon, meliasan, livingNlaughin, smbee6, KitCatCullen, Sara A. Malfoy, lab1152, Jentay, jemima32

**Favorite Story: **GGirll, ravenclaw87, lab1152, whatthehellisupwiththis, padfootgrl79, Pro kid, HikariYammiLuv, jemima32

**Review:**

Dark-Prince946 - i know, practically all the chapters will be short, but i do my best to update frecquently to even it out

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - yeah! jen, you finally got to chapter 10! and your welcome, i had to put it in for you! i should bring him in more, he will not be dead in my story! and harry/hermione is the best pairing! _way better_ than harry/ginny and hermione/ron!

ok... um, enjoy! i know its a little short, but like i said, not the best week in the world. i'm scared of myself... is that bad?

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I walked down the path to Potter Manor. It looked... cleaner since last time I saw it, which surprised the both of us due to no one living there. But why does it look so... clean?

We walked to the front door and opened it. _Why would it be unlocked?_

POP!

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby so happy you came home!" I looked down to see Dobby the House Elf a foot away from our feet with tears in his eyes.

"Dobby?" Harry asked. "Why and how did you know we were coming to Godric's Hollow?"

"Dobby was hoping that Harry Potter sir and his Missus let Dobby work for them as a thanks for freeing Dobby from old Masters family."

"Well..."

I looked up at Harry hoping that he wouldn't say what I think he was. "Harry, you know what I think of enslaved House Elves." I whispered.

"Okay, Dobby you can work for us, but you have to accept a 1 gallon pay every week and no punishing yourself. Understand?"

"Oh yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby understands the fullest!" The house elf squeaked, tears streaming from his eyes. "Dobby hopes Harry Potter sir and his Missus doesn't mind that Dobby had started cleaning Potter Manor and restocked the pantry. There was a lot of out dated items that Dobby would not like Harry Potter sir and his Missus to get sick from. It would make Dobby sad."

Maybe it's a good thing that Dobby will be working for us. He does make sure we are well. "Thank you Dobby." I crouched down and wrapped my arms around his small body. Tears splashed my cheeks and shoulder as Dobby wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Dobby has never gotten a hug before. Not even from old young Master Draco. Draco has only pulled Dobby's ears. Dobby is happy that Harry Potters' Missus accepts Dobby." I rolled my eyes at his nickname to me, but held on to him.

Yeah, i know its a little short. But don't worry, im getting there. I think i'm going to switch over to someone else for the next chapter but i'm not sure yet...

So, review please!


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys! i decided that i was getting alot of emails for this story so i want to flush it out a bit. anyways:

**Favorite Story: **nette91, axelvaz, I'm a Lover not a Hater, annependragon, shattered-dreams17, adalis

**Story Alert: **Strawberry Moon Bunny, axelvaz, I'm a Lover not a Hater, Cilia1, fungus7669, annependragon, samcheese1, lilsweetypye, HHrbelong2gether, kitaeru, MaileS, HorseLoverForever2000

**Review:**

annependragon - yeah, they just haven't talked with her as much because of everything that has been going on. don't worry, they will talk to her.

enjoy!

CHAPTER TWELVE

"I can't believe this! I CAN'T FUCKIN' BELIEVE THIS!" Ginny's voice rang through the Burrow and her family's ears. "HOW CAN THAT MUDBLOOD TAKE MY HARRY?"

"They have been close friends for years." Fred said... or was that George?

"Close friends, ha! She's his blood whore! That's why I wasn't able to shag him! He has been shagging her! That mudblood probably has been dosing him for years!"

"Or they really do love each other." The opposite twin suggested.

"No, I forbid myself to believe that! The mudblood has been dosing her so she can get fucked by him. That'll explain _everything!_" She walks off mumbling about some forbidden potion that she had seen in a book she stole from Snape.

"So Feorge, what are we going to do about this?"

"Well Gred, I think we should find out what Forbidden Potion our evil baby sister is using."

"Good job Feorge."

"Why thank you Gred."

"After you fine sir,"

"No, no, you handsome,"

"I don't mind if I do."

They both took an invisibility potion that they recently perfected.

"It works" They spoke in union.

"After you,"

"No, no after you,"

"Together?"

"Together."

They somehow linked arms and trot up the stairs to Ginny's room. In there, they saw Ginny on her knees, reaching under her bed. She pulled out a thick leather book.

"This will teach that mudblood to stay away from my Harry." She smirked. "This will get rid of the whore for good."

The twins left their sisters presents and to their own room.

"Idea Feorge."

"Goody Gred. What is it?"

"Switch potions." They said in union.

"What potion?"

"I was thinking a harmless pregnancy potion."

"Why, that's a perfect idea Gred."

"And Feorge we can sell it in our shop."

"Brilliant idea brother," Feorge said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Now, what do we do about that?" He pointed at their youngest brother, Ron, who was beat red and eating a giant bowl of candies that were the twins' newest experiment, Sour Brains. It intentionally gives you real brain farts. The more you think the more, stinky they become.

sorry for the wait, things have been going on and i had to think of an idea... i hope you liike this chapter, give hermione and harry time to themselves and we get to see what the twins are up to.


	13. Chapter 13

I'M SORRY! I AM SOOO SOOO SOOO SORRY!

i should have updated on this long ago! but i didn't! i'm a lay wreck! plus i have been watching pirates of the caribean! and sweeney todd! THANK YOU JEN YOU LETTING ME WATCH IT! but seroiusly! Snape can't sing in my eyes! well in the movie sweeney todd he can, but is scares me! AND DON'T YOU DENY ME JEN! anyways, my bestes friend and i are off to eat breakfast!

**Favorite Story: **G-King713, lilsweetypye, Zakuro120

**Story Alert: **Selene Melia, hphgfanatic, rlshort, LadyBookworm80, larmo, tiny1001, Suzy1, thetengtheory, loukritia

**Author Alert: **frozenfiery

**Review:**

MariusDarkwolf - sour braisn is just something i came up with all by myself! well, no one would want to be there after that happens!

frozenfiery - thanks! i hope it get better as it goes along...

ENJOY!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Harry and I have been living together for a week. It hasn't been as awkward as I thought it would have been.

Though there is the fact that we couldn't just sleep in separate rooms or beds for that matter. _That_ had been awkward. We are getting use to sleeping in the same bed now... except for the fact that when we wake up there is negative space between us.

Also I'm still getting use to the house elf serving us, but Harry kept his promise when he said he was going to be paying Dobby. There were even times when Harry made us meals. I have to say it was awesome! I'm not that good at cooking... I tried and it didn't turn out so good. Harry had a laughing fit after that. I would have given him the couch but refused that idea when it would affect me.

Today Harry and I were doing the same routine that we have been following for the past week. We got up; Harry would have his shower first while I got our cloths out. Then, I would have a shower while Harry made our tea and helped Dobby make breakfast and set the table. After breakfast we would go outside and either read, walk, or just talk. We didn't do much at least not yet. We had agreed on taking a rest for a little while till we did something.

"Hey girl," I spoke to Hedwig who handed out her leg that held a tied letter to it.

_'It's from your parents. I swear! Next time they try and give me bird seed I'm going to shove a mouse down their throats!'_ The snowy owl mumbled.

"Well, even after so long they still don't know about owls." I told her while taking the letter from her leg. I quickly read it over with a smile plastered on my face. "Harry!" I called to him. He was looking for something whatever it was.

"Yes?"

"I got a letter from my parents. They are home and invited us for dinner." Harry's face changed to worry in the matter of mille-seconds. "Don't worry love they will love you." I got up and walked over to him until we were standing toe-to-toe.

"What if they hate me?"

"They are not going to hate you." I answered.

"But what if the curse has your parents over protective?"

"Harry. I will tell them to back off. Trust me." I smirked up at him. Harry just stared into my eyes. His emerald eyes sparkled. Ever since I had met him at 11 years old I have been hypnotised by them.

"How is it that I can always trust you?"

"Cause you love me." I teased. That's what's normal between us. We can tease each other all we want and still not care about what others think.

"Besides that," Harry chuckled lightly.

"Well there is nothing else. I'm just a bookworm ugly mudblood." I can't believe I said that! But that's how I felt. Ever since the train station I have been going over what Ron said and I had given up and given in.

"Hermione Jean, don't ever say that." Harry spoke sternly to me. His large hands had me by my shoulders. "You are the most beautiful witch in the world. I love you. Your brain is brilliant and your body is just right. You have nothing to worry about." I stared at him in shock. I cannot believe he said that... said that about _me_! I opened my mouth to speak, only having his fingers being pressed against my lips warning me to stay quiet. "The next thing you say better not be denying what I said."

"I will not deny nor will I accept what you have said." Then I kissed him. It was passionate yet small. We haven't slept together yet, but we have had loads of snog sessions. We are going to wait till we are ready.

again! i am so sorry! it was half due to lazyness! but i will not give up on this! i do have a life and other storys! like the fact that my best friend and i just had a flip-flop sleep over, i was at hers then we went to mine. but trust me. NEVER wear high heels in a thunder storm! or in porring rain. both syn and i had already gotten a slight cold from that! and i had to walk halfway home in my socks because they were already wet! then we prataclly had to take off our cloths jsut so we could get a couple towels... why am i telling you this?

anyways, REVIEW PLZ!


	14. Chapter 14

sorry it took so long! i figured out that i do better writing when i just type it up in my head! anyways, i thought of this chapter right before i went to go babysit but my laptop died when i got to the end. so 4 hours later, i finally finished it! anyways, leave me to eat my lunch... then i despratly need to clean my room...

**Favorite Story: **pantherjtg, jalexfan 1000, shadowknows1976, Hannah Bowers, Boilrig, fossilboy904, sirnikolas, Sabina M

**Story Alert: **Geekchick202, strangel12183, SilverEyedAngel19, angelofdarknessfire, Boilrig, fossilboy904, sirnikolas, Sabina M, karie2055

**Reviews:**

MariusDarkwolf - thats good! and your welcome!

frozenfiery - well of course! i try to get people mentioned in my chapters! even my friends do! and im soo happy that you like the way the sotrys coming along. most stroys, book, and movies start off slow, so thats how mine starts. though i usally sat with something big than go down than i travel up hill

. fan forever - sorry about the writing. i'm still having trouble with it! i try to read alot to get my spelling better and i use WordPad so Im learning how to type these words without auto-correction... im trying my best to get better!

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Dinner was going to be... eventful? I'm not sure yet. It hasn't happened yet. Nothing like this has happened yet. Now when I tell them I'm pregnant that is going to be eventful. But I'm not pregnant! If I was then I would in trouble you know with the whole not having sex with my husband yet.

Anyways, to stay off that topic I pulled a dress out of the dresser and hung it in front of my body. It was a dark blue, braless, knee length type. It was something that I could wear to special dinners or out to the mall. Agreeing with it I got changed.

It took a few minutes but I got it on to fit perfectly. When I walked out there was Harry in clothes that _I_ picked out for him. They were a pair of blue jeans and a black dressy type shirt. It is funny how even in just those clothes he can look like he's going to a wedding. Makes sense, we _are_ announcing our marriage to my parents.

While I was looking at him, Harry was looking at me. And his face said it all. He liked what I chose. "Harry, come on love." I whispered to him. For some reason he didn't move... Guys, they can be easy to freeze, just put on a dress and stand in front of them. _Harry, we need to start to go._ I spoke in his head. I knew he got the message when he shook his head.

"Oh, sorry Hermione... you look beautiful." I sighed; there was no getting to him. We are both so stubborn that neither of us would give up.

"No I'm not Harry, I told you this." I crossed my arms over my chest. Fear crossed my brain when Harry smirked. He was up to something. He walked towards me and in a swift movement (when does he not?) his arms were wrapped around me and I was over his shoulder. "Harry!" I squealed kicking my bare feet. He didn't answer me.

He took me to the couch that was down the hall and sat down, setting me in his lap facing him. I glared at him. He leaned forward towards my ear and whispered, "We are not leaving here until you agree that you are beautiful."

He will just not give up!" I am not beautiful." I huffed. A '_yelp_' escaped my lips when a loud _slap_ was sounded. _He just spanked me!_ I was beyond shocked.

"Say it."

His hands were resting on my bum cheeks waiting.

"No."

And another yelp and spank came.

This was going to be a long day.

"Say it my love."

"No."

And another smack resounded at my defiance to give into him.

This went on for about half an hour. We were _so_ late for dinner. And my ass was sore; I don't even think that I could sit down.

"Hermione, if you keep denying this we might not make it." His voice was husky, teasing me. This was normal but different all at the same time.

"How many times am I going to tell you? I am not beautiful!" I practically cried.

He sighed, a way of giving up. But Harry James Potter does not give up! I know this for a fact. "Fine," He said over dramatically, "If my own wife doesn't believe me when I say that she's beautiful then I guess we aren't going to her parents or even outside for the rest of our lives!" And he sighed again.

My mouth was gaped and dry. _He is seriously going this root?_ "Harry!" I whined. "Can we _please_ just go?"

"Nope! Not until you say it."

"No!" With that my already sore bum was slapped again. "Harry!" And again,

"No!" And again, _I give up._ "Fine," And with that he stopped.

"Say it."

I hesitated. "I, Hermione Jean _Potter_, am beautiful just like her husband says, though she denies it." Then I was slapped again. "Harry! What was that for?"

"That was for making us late for dinner."

And just like that I felt a pull on my belly and we were inside my parent's house.

ok, ending it there! hey, does anyone know how to block a certain person from reviewing a story? cause i have gotten 3 reviews, one only a little while ago saying that my story is boring! and its the same person! i do not like those and have told them that! and its the same person! so... any ideas?

REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Chapter 15

sorry it took so long! i had school! and there is only 1 day left! YAY! im sooo happy! anyways, sorry about the wait! oh and i edited/put in missing pieces of chapter 7 and 8 that wasn't there so i fixed it so i make a little more sence. i PROMISE that i will edit EVERY chapter soon! im not sure when, maybe when school is done

**Story Alert: **readingheart1426, nailpeter83, thephoenixsong, M00shu, HawaiianGirlsRule, MoonShadow396, Ilunagirl, cnorthfield2000, CyanideLover12, the-bitten-one0426, kathrynman, Zorobak, Flamegirl5500, Gringotts713, niki9298, midtowner, Pedo-Trix

**Favorite Story: **HawaiianGirlsRule, nananda, LordScOrPiOn, Ilunagirl, cnorthfield2000, InvictusUnum, the-bitten-one4026, kathrynman, Zorobak, Pedo-Trix

**Reviews:**

Artur Hawking 1 - well, i swear my frined jen is getting to me. plus this is M rated so i can go how far i want with it. well this story (that i remember) hasn't said to be boring yet, another is. i try to keep my stroys entertaining.

jemima32 - glad to know you love it!

fossilboy904 - well you had gotten me thinking about that. just just may have given me an idea *evil grins* someone better watch out...

Ilunagirl - thank you! ill do my best to keep updating!

JKArcanus - well the whole thing about harry not knowing would come up in the next chapter - not this one - but the one after. itll be explained. and harry could have dying can just make this stressful and tense.

frozenfiery - well... im not sure either if its poor mione... but dinner is just beginning and that means lots of fun(?)

Bono Temest () - thanks. i know for a fact that i do better and get more readers if i write short chapters and have more than have longer chapters and have less. i try to have at least a page full for each chapter and if i get more im just finnd with that. well if my stupid hate-reader thinks it fun to keep saying my story is boring, he's going to have to use an account, the annoymious is off (sorry no more undercover author). anyways, i know that my sisters boyfriend is kinda afriad of my dad (he can be a scary man even ask my friend). but it must be worst for harry, he's going in as her husband... poor guy

the-bitten-one0426 - sorry you had to do that! i know, i hate it when i have to login to review especally when my dsi isn't letting me log in! but yeah, reviewing is to say that you liked it or give advise, not to flame. the only flames that i do accept is the 'you need to work on your spelling/grammar' ones. im trying to be the best writer i can be, thats what this sight is for!

Artur Hawking 1 - same, iv been on this sight since march of last year, and the only bad things that i got was grammar and spelling check that i know i need to go over.

Monnbeam - im just noting that im doing this on my own, no beta, no microsoft. im using wordpad. i will edit it, im just a high school student in Canada, some words are spelt different all around. plus i have long nails 99% of the time and usally hit wrong keys. at the moment im editting a different story at the moment and will get around to this one soon.

rockerangel189 - well, what else could i do? my anger has already killed someone in one of my storys because of it. and i don't feel like killing everyone yet

Flamegirl5500 - yeah, well it was The Undead Spirit story that i write and if you have read the last few chapters you would see my out burst. and yet he laughed and still called it boring. and there is 8(something) chapters! i couldn't take it anymore!

Poppins1 - its kinda hard to do when you try and hold the anger in... though sometimes good things happen when i write my emotions

samcheese1 - don't worry i will... im not going to have some bastard stop me for good. yes, he's the bastard... awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww thank you! *gives you a kiss* i believe i did...

Gringotts713 - aw, thank you.

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - i swear jen, you haave gotten to me! and i will put more Snape in... i have a plan for him...

Desireaes0220 - i posted that AN for THAT FUCKING BASTARD TO KNOW THAT ITS BECAUSE OF HIM THAT PEOPLE WHO WANT TO REVIEW BUT CAN'T IS HIS FAULT! I KNOW THAT MY BEST FRIEND CAN'T REVIEW BECAUSE SHE CAN'T LOG ONTO HER ACCOUNT! PLUS! WHEN I GET ANGER I LET MY TEMPER OUT! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF IN A REALLY GOOD STROY THAT ALL OF A SUDDEN ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS DIED BECAUSE THE AUTHOR COULDN'T KEEP THEIR TEMPER AWAY FROM THEIR STORYS! AND THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WERE MOSTLY EXPLAINING WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THE PAST!

im ok... i believe

Pedo-Trix - thank you!

thank you all! i truly love you! though i think thats the most reviews i have ever gotten even if its 2 chapters...

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

My parents have lived in the same house since I was six. I had always loved the house that I grew up in. I even knew all the best places to read at certain times of the day by the time I was seven. Even now I can pin point what book I had read in each spot... that is what you do when you literally have nothing to do on a freezing cold winter day.

I looked around from my spot on Harry's lap to see if my parents were in the living room. They were not in sight. A good thing too, Dad would have a heart attack if he finds me on Harry's lap with his hands rubbing my very sore bum cheeks. I wouldn't be surprised if Harry feared his Father-in-Law more than Voldemort.

"Mum! Dad," I called out, getting up from Harry's lap. "We're here!" I helped Harry off of the couch that he was sitting on since we had arrived. "Hello!" I called walking towards the kitchen.

I swear I didn't squeak when Mum squished me in a hug.

_'You're just saying you didn't...'_ Harry's voice rang in my head.

_Harry... _I hissed in his head. I returned my mum's hug then gave me dad one. "Sorry we're late, _someone_ wasn't cooperating."

"Of course you're talking about yourself-"

"Harry! It was you that wouldn't allow us to go!"

"But _you_ kept denying what I was saying, and I said I wouldn't allow you to leave the house till you agreed."

"So! You're the one that was not letting me do anything but sit there!"

"You know 'Mione', this can go on for _hours_, let's just say it was both of our faults that we were late so we can continue."

If it wasn't for the smiles on our faces the whole time I bet my parents would think that we fight like this a lot. I don't think having mum and dad disapproving of Harry on the first time meeting would be such a good idea.

"So, Hermione, your letter said that you wanted to tell us something important. Your father and I were so confused when you sent it. We thought that something went on at school that you needed to tell us." Mum spoke up first.

"Oh! Well kind of." I slightly smirked, though I hid it.

We all walked back to the couch and sat down; Harry was nervous and made no eye contact with anyone.

I spoke about what had happened about Ginny and how she was sleeping around while she was dating Harry. I told them how I had finally had to tell Harry about his girlfriend. How we kissed. How we performed the ritual. "Harry and I are soul-bound. I now can live my life without fear about dying alone." I can't even describe the looks on my parents face when I finished.

ok, ending it there, donn't worry. this dinner has just begon, there will be more to it!


	16. Chapter 16

hey guys! i was at the trailer for 4 days and got to work on my storys! and does anyone know how strong but good whiskey is? now, i love it! though i had diet coke with it, due to being around little kids, im 17, and my best friend was going to be there. she ended up having to babysit me... and her boyfriend put me in an invisibe box! fun!

**Favorite Story: **wolfnuke, Tomas Clair, Leona DragonBlood Aero, Perminatly Lost In Thought, nikkijones95, alice-in-wonderland-22

**Story Alert: **moonqueen, Permitaly Lost In Thought, rb2312, Westrup, Enternallytwisted, alice-in-wonderland-22, Simone22

**Review:**

frozenfiery - i know, but there will be more chapters tp make up for it!

samcheese1 - thank you

rb2312 - well, everyone hates cliffhangers, but i left it there kinda as a cliffhanger and kinda 'i don't know what to put next' kinda deal. yeah, the grangers will most likely be named dan and emma, but ill think of names, im going with lily and james, just have to think oof names of the go though.

enjoy!

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

We all sat at the dinner table in silence. This was how it had been since I had told them about mine and Harry's bonding. Only a few short words had really gotten us to the dinner table to start our cooling meal.

My dad was quiet the entire time, not a sound escaped his lips. His eyes were quiet for once; ones that had always spoke to me when I was upset or sick. The eyes would calm me down when I was angry. They were quiet and empty. I had never seen Dad like this before and it really scared me.

Mum was thinking the whole time. I could tell she's happy somewhere in there, but scared because she had never really talked with Harry before now. The only way they knew about him is from what I have told them about us getting in trouble and our adventures. Let's say they weren't the happiest parents when I told them that he fought a murderer, a giant snake, broke out a prisoner, fought a dragon, broke into the Ministry, and killed a murderer after taking me out on long months of hunting objects to kill said murderer. I just hope that what mom was thinking was a good thing.

Harry on the other hand was quiet as a mouse, maybe even quieter than you'd think. He didn't make a sound as he chewed. He didn't make a sound as his fork touched his plate. He didn't make a sound as he cut his roast beef. Not a sound. You can hardly say that he was there if you didn't see him.

"Did you know?"

Dad's voice had broken through the silence. He sounded unsure of what he was saying like he shouldn't be talking. He repeated his question again, his voice quite shaky.

Harry looked up at Dad; they were staring at each other. "Did you know you were soul-bound to my daughter?" Mum and I were looking at them. I was fairly curious of Harry's knowledge on this, it had never come up.

He shook his head. "No sir. I never knew I was soul-bound." I was confused. Was it only the girls that were taught about the rules of soul-bonds if they were influenced by the curse? Apparently my parents had the same thought. "From what 'Mione' said I should have had a teacher to tell me about this, but I didn't. Probably because both of my parents were magical and they would teach me when I had gotten old enough." I knew he was trying to hold onto his control when he spoke of his parents. "After they died and I was sent to my Uncle and Aunts house. They probably sent the teacher away saying they don't want any more _freaks_ around."

Mum was shocked when she had heard what Harry had been called. Dad was still emotionless as he listened.

"I grew up without knowing anything. If it wasn't for Hermione for all I know I could have died." His plate was done and his utensils were laid across his plate.

"And tell me boy, how was your childhood? How were you raised?"

"Dad, Please! Don't make him suffer!" Yeah, I was a little pissed at my Dad. I knew about Harry's childhood, it was horrible. I have seen the scars.

Dad silenced me with a look and went back to Harry.

"I never knew my name till Aunt Petunia let it slip when I was five, a week before I started school. Since I could walk I was forced to help clean the house till after a year then I had to do it myself. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs till I started my second year at Hogwarts. I was my Uncle and Cousins punching bag." I held his hand as he spoke; I swear my fingers were getting no blood flow as he held on. I looked up at Mum; she had tears in her eyes.

"No child should go through that..." She spoke as another tear rolled down her cheek. "How are you related to these monsters?"

"My mother's sister, she was Muggle-born like Hermione; Aunt Petunia hated her sister because of it." My hand had gotten slightly wet when a warm salty tear landed on it.

"You grew up in an abusive house? How do we know that you won't take your anger out on my daughter? How do we know you won't be like them?" I was completely shocked at what my _father_ had just said to my best friend and husband.

"Dan!"

"Mr. Granger," Harry was standing on his feet now, our hands still attached. "I will never hurt Hermione. She is my closest and dearest friend, the closest anyone can ever have. I am relieved that she had ended up with me," We all looked up at him. "That way I know that she would never get hurt. _I will never be what my Uncle was._" He hissed, standing up to my father like a true man.

Then he marched out of the room. Harry sat back down in his chair. Beside me the other seat was empty thanks to my father who had recently occupied it. I was never angrier at my father as I was now.

"Don't worry honey," Mum's soothing voice was brought to my ears. "Your father is just being a thick headed dolt because he loves you."

"He has a stupid way of showing it." I growled, Harry's hand squeezing mine. "I came here because I wanted you to know that I had found my soul-mate, to let you know that I am free of being scared of the future. I know that I will have someone to love and be loved. But when I tell you, you get all mad!" I cried letting Harry's arms just wrap around my shoulders in a comforting gesture.

"No, no honey, I'm not mad. Not mad at all, just... surprised. We thought that, like Morgan said, you might take a long time to find him."

I sighed, leaning into Harry's hug. "Ok mum."

We said our good-byes to my Mum, then as quickly as we got there, me and Harry apparated home to our bedroom. Climbing onto bed we fell asleep in each other's arms.

ending it there! review please!


	17. Chapter 17

hey everyone! its been a little while. anyways, i saw Harry Potter last night, it was awesome! i was in tears though when it showed Snapes memories! and I HATED THE PAIRINGS! GUGH! LETS JUST KILL THE AUTHOR! SHE SHALL BURN IN HELL! anyways, lets get rid of these e-mails that i have...

**Story Alert: **PR2, simplreader, Youko's Little Girl, numberonetwilightfan, , Lyndsay, Faux Princess, Pirates16103, Dantra, lissxo1221, seddielover12, ariah23, wolfgirl517, xX-NeriiPrincess-Xx, bunny88rosemagic, Mia Leonor, nort123x, Sparling Brown Eyes

**Favorite Story: **MariusDarkwolf, Ray4000, babygirl2580, lissxo1221, ariah23, wolfgirl517, ferretgirl101, rawry4evas, Chachi94, BritWhitelock232

**Reviews:**

MariusDarkwolf - yeah, i believe i had heard it from somewhere an just put it in because it makes most sense to have it mentioned.

lissxo1221 - yeah, i know what you mean. its hard to write a good story when readers have trouble reading through the spelling mistakes. im trying to go through everything for everyone of my stroys. and my best frined/editor has been doing her job for the fact that we have been sleeping over at each others house amlost since school ended. need to get her ass back to work.

ariah23 - i doo my best, i have so many storys to work on...

Arthur Hawking 1 - thats good, it means im doing a good job...

enjoy!

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

I was in tears. I was in tears because my Father, my Daddy, didn't accept that Harry was my husband. My soul-mate. I wanted him to understand that Harry was my best friend! Someone that didn't like to see me hurt, not ever! Not even now.

I buried my face into Harry's chest as my tear leaked from my swollen eyes. "Shh, it's ok Mione. He'll come around. I just know it." He whispered into my hair. I knew that he meant ever word of it, but I didn't believe him. He didn't know my father; he didn't know how much anger he could hold up. I am Daddy's Little Girl; I get my stubbornness for him. He will not back down. A loud sob escaped my throat, muffled by Harry's chest. His large hand rubbed up and down my back, soothingly. "Don't worry Mione; I _will_ protect you, no matter what it takes. Through life and death, I _will _make sure you are safe." And people wonder why I am friends with Harry Potter? Not because of fame. Not because of fortune. Because of his loving heart. _Damn, my emotions are getting to me..._

_'I love you for it anyways.'_ I mentally rolled my eyes at his kindness.

"Harry, my father will not stop. He doesn't understand you." More tears rolled down my face.

"Mione, look at me." He cupped his hand under my chin and tugged my face up. "Don't think like that. He is your Dad and he loves you no matter what. That is why he is acting this way. Think of the good in him, think of everything good that he has done for you, it will never leave him." He placed his lips on my forehead leaving them there for seconds on end. It felt sort of good.

I have to admit that he was right. My Dad was always there to protect me and even helped being a teacher who was giving me the lessons on protecting myself against boys. I was in tears by how much I was laughing when Dad had put in some of his own ideas on what I could do.

"Harry, you are correct. He has been the best for me. He has been so protective and so father like." I whispered, tightening my grip on his shirt.

Harry looked down at me, a smile plastered his face. "If you want, I'll bug our daughter by being over-protective." I smiled and leaned in and gave him a kiss.

_(1)_ this is for you Jen! You got me to write this to help you! For the 1st annervisery of you Dad's death! May he Rest In Peace! 20/07/2011

i hoped you liked that! sorry, i have been sick and busy and still looking for a _real_ job as my dad puts it!


	18. Chapter 18

hey guys! this chapter is leading up to the next one which im working on at the moment. just thought that i should work on this while i had an idea going.

**Story Alert: **Artichokegirl, Egbert1963, xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx, pac628, aahk917, nerddy2656, 2blonde4u, Lady Snowstorm, obsidian-fox-demon

**Favorite Story: **Akronas Deathsmyth, 2blonde4u, obsidian-fox-demon, hogwart lady

**Reviews:**

Pure Harmonian 1221 - lol, ok. thats good to know. yeah, well other things need to happen before that... don't worry we'll get back to it. OH! IT WOULD BE SOO HELPFUL IF YOU DO GO OVER IT! I REALLY NEED A BETA, AND THIS IS ONE OF THE STORIES I DON'T WANT MY FRIEND TO EDIT FOR ME! ... just a question, how do i send it to you? and i hate job hunting. i'm too shy!

MariusDarkwolf - thats good, here it is

rb2312 - short and sweet is how i lke it

Artur Hawkwing 1 - thats good to know. i just had an idea that stayed and i just kept on adding to it

enjoy!

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

I know what you're all thinking. 'Weren't you supposed to go to Gringotts on the 1st?' Well, yes, Harry and I were supposed to but something came up, something about our accounts being accessed. Harry freaked out and wrote back saying that no one was to access our accounts till after we visit. I thought that we should wait a little bit and see if they try again.

It's been two weeks. We're going there today. _Yay..._ Yeah, I'm that excited.

"Hey Mione. Why do you think someone would be accessing our accounts?" Harry asked me while we were lying in bed. Surprisingly enough, even after having this happen since the last day of school, it still felt a little awkward when I woke up to Harry's bright emerald eyes looking at me. It's sweet, but awkward when your head is resting on his bare chest... his tanned, perfectly toned chest... Merlin, I've been dreaming too long. "Mione? Earth to Hermione?"

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking." I grabbed onto his hand. "Maybe it was someone that really needs the money?"

Harry tightened his grip on my hand. "Or it could be someone who shouldn't be taking our money at all but think they should because they think so." I rolled my eyes. _Though, it could be true._ "Yes Mione, so that's why we are going there today. To see who is taking _our_ money from us."

"Okay, then let's get up and get ready." I sit up and rubbed my eyes. _I wonder what the time is._

"It's 9AM."

"Hey!" Harry smiles and pulls me back into his lap. "Harry! I need to get ready!"

He pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around my belly and resting his head on my shoulder. "I just wanted to be close to my beautiful wife." _This again! Does he ever give up!_ "My Mione, you will never get rid of this topic. You are the most beautiful person in the world." You know what, I give up.

"Harry, I really need a shower. We have to be at Gringotts at twelve! That leaves us 3 hours and we still need to eat!" I literally whined trying to get up from my surprisingly comfy seat.

"But Honey, you're so warm." He said not letting me. I could just groan in frustration. But I have to admit he was warm too.

i hoped you liked it! the next should be coming soon! like very soon since im working on it at the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

hey everyone! sorry it took a little while even though i said i was working on it but i got writers block in the middle of the chapter so i had to do some reading to help a little to get me back into ideas. anyways, this is kinda going to be split in two because of more writers block. but im still going to post this due to its length and i don't want to get your hopes up into long chapters. this was a little more than i wanted to put in.

**Favorite Story: **Nerdman3000, CrimsonJoy, sukilala, InfectedWithNargles, TBrein, keith1955, Time Force Red, Charlotte Night 007, adeaneki h, gleekhpkhfanatic26

**Story Alert: **Nerdman3000, AceShadows, hogwart lady, Dark Hearted Dragon's Master, lil mama123, Charlotte Night 007

**Reviews: **

MariusDarkwolf - since i've already talked to you, i dont think i can really answer to you now. but thank you again for doing the beta reading for me!

Pure Harmonian 1221 - yeah, well. i think MariusDarkwolf is just going to do the chapters i already have up. and again i think. but ill get back to you on that. and i am SO happy! i got an interview on thursday for a parttime at the library so i hope it goes really well! and an audition for something else that is going to kill my nurves with my shyness...

rb2312 - that would most likely come up in the next chapter... not this one. but its good that you like it!

frozenfiery - -.- you got a longer chapter by chance... not because i was asked. but most of the chapters are going to be short... -.-

hogwart lady - aww! your so sweet! its good that people like how i set this up. its supose to be short chapters, but ALOT of chapters at the smae time

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - well, ive already talked to you, but im so happy that you like my storys so far! but your going to _**LOVE**_ me for this chapter!

enjoy!

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Three hours later, Harry and I were standing the front hall of Gringotts waiting for Griphook to come so we can talk. Though, this place does look better since we trashed it with the Dragon... good times... good times. It was not so interesting to look at while it was before, well before we destroyed it.

We didn't have to wait long before Griphook called us. "Griphook, what was it that you needed to talk to us about?" My husband asked the goblin. Griphook looked surprised at first that Harry even took the time to remember his name, though he shook it off when he glanced at me.

"We need to talk to you and you _wife _about your heritance." The goblin sneered the word wife bitterly as he glared at me. What's with these goblins and hating muggle-borns? Or is it because it was my idea to trash the place? I was the one to decide to ride the dragon...

"What is it then?" I asked him, not even acting like I noticed the glare he was sending me. The goblin, as I am now just going to keep calling him, was officially getting on my nerves. 'I respect goblins but that does not mean I like them,' I thought to myself in annoyance.

The goblin looked right at Harry, just content in ignoring me. "The Will of James and Lily Potter will be read first. So we shall go take a seat at the table." The goblin leads us along a bunch of hallways. If you weren't paying attention you could easily get lost in here. _Never bring Ron here... wait, maybe we should bring the bastard here..._

_'Mione, don't be so harsh.' _

_I have a right Harry! The git was insulting me!_

_'Calm down, Dear. You're going to hurt someone if you don't calm down.'_ Just thinking about the bastard was going to make me collapse the building! What has he ever done to me? Wait, he insulted me on a daily bases, we fought every day, never agreed on anything; he even messed up, stole, or copied my assignments. He even stole some of my money when we went to Hogsmeade, even when he had money Ronald still stole mine! _'Honey, you're not calming down.'_ I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Griphook opened a large door to a room and we all stepped in. In the room was a long table with several chairs. Two chairs were filled with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. I instantly brightened up when I saw two familiar faces, though it confused me a bit.

"Professors, not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Harry was just as confused as I was.

Professor McGonagall stood up and spoke first. "Lily and James were my best students and close friends by the time they graduated so they had put me in their will." Makes sense, I know that I would like her to be in my Will... if she's still alive by the time it's read... Uh, I think I just called my favourite Professor old. That just not might end well.

_'No it will not.'_

_Harry! Not helping! _Next thing I heard was him laughing in my head... he's going to pay tonight for that!

She sat down while Professor Snape stood up. "And as being Lily's first and best friend, she didn't want to leave me behind ever. That is why I am here." Poor man, he's been through so much! He even has a limp from when Nagini attacked him, almost killing him. If it wasn't for Harry, Snape would have been dead. In a simple night everything changed for us all, Snape included.

"This is everyone." Griphook said as he stood at the end of the table. My eyes widened. This was everyone? "Every other person who was to be here is all deceased." I covered my gaped mouth with my hand, as Harry, McGonagall, and Snape all bowed their heads. "Let's begin." He pulled out a piece of paper that he unfolded to reveal The Last Will and Testimony of James and Lily Potter. "Last dated October 29, 1981." He cleared his throat. "We hereby give Minerva McGonagall 6.5 Million Gallons. We wish that we could have said thank you for everything you have taught us." I stared at my old Transfigurations professor, tears streamed form both of our eyes. The only evidence of it was the tears on the table with her head still bowed. "To my dearest friend Severus." I could tell that Lily, my Mother-In-Law, was the one who was being represented. "I am so very sorry that I had left you, but you will always be in my heart as my very best friend and no one can replace that. And James says he's sorry for what he and his friends have done to you and wishes that he could take it back. And with that, we had agreed on giving you 6.5 Million Gallons as well. Just don't go haywire with the potion ingredients." We all gave a laugh at Lily's humour; even Harry who was trying so hard not to cry while squeezing my hand till it's deformed. Griphook looked over it, skipping the people who were not present. "Now, to those who have joined us and cannot be here to this reading, the rest goes to our loving son Harry James Potter, to whom we hope has a long happy life and marries the perfect girl." His emerald eyes burned into the side of my head as I was trying to hide my deep blush.

"Griphook, Sir." Harry spoke up. "What does it mean by 'rest'?"

The Goblin looked up at him and gave a somewhat creepy smile. "I'll read what everyone else got, would that help?" Harry nodded. "To Sirius Black, we give you a strong 10 Million Gallons, the Cottage on the Island off of the cost of Ireland, and as Harry's Godfather also known as Dog father, we hope that you raise our son just as we would. Spend the money in a healthy manner." Harry's emotions were seeping into me as he was read the name of the person. Even after three years it still gets to us. "To Remus Lupin, we give you 7 Million and some good advice. Get to know Severus better; he can help you make the Wolf's Bane potions for your transformation, that way you don't get blown up again. You never were good in potions." I got to say even Snape got a laugh out of that one. "And with that we give you the small house with the forest and no neighbours for over a mile." For Remus to be safe from everyone I suppose. "And lastly, under no circumstances is that Harry will go to the Dursley's. I don't care that Petunia is his last living relative. So if by any chance that Harry cannot go with Sirius after our death, Harry is to go with Minvera. Dumbledore is to not take Harry, AT ALL!" Ooo, this is not going to end well...

The anger was rolling off of Harry in waves and understandably so. "How was it that my parents will clearly states that I was not to go to my Aunt and Uncles and yet _Dumbledore_ sent me there?" By this point he was on his feet with my hand still holding onto him tightly.

"How is this possible? Albus said that James and Lily's Will was read the day after their death. That he got Harry and there fortune." Professor McGonagall explained. She was as furious as the rest of us.

"Yes, Albus even said that Lily didn't care about me and never wanted me here to hear the reading of their will."

Griphook looked at us all; he was clearing upset and confused. "This was the first time that this will has ever been read. Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore had said that before James and Lily Potter were killed, they said that they gave everything to him and their will didn't need to be read."

"Sir, Albus Dumbledore has been manipulating me since I first went to Hogwarts."

He needed to settle down a lot. "Mr. Griphook, sir. Are you saying that Dumbledore has been lying to everyone for 17 years?" And I thought this was over when Harry killed Voldemort the second time! Why can't I have a normal life!

_'Love, you're soul-bound and best friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived, you're never going to have a normal life.'_

_I hate it when you're right..._

sorry, this was getting long... and I have run out of ideas for today... anyways. i hoped you liked it! and your welcome Jen! he might not have had many lines, but Snape was still in it.

THIS IS GOING TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... maybe. BUT I HAVE ANOTHER SLIGHT WRITERS BLOCK!

review please!

oh, and im going to be posting the chapters that MariusDarkwolf betaed for me!


	20. Chapter 20

hey everyone! i know its been FOREVER! but i had writers block and for over a week ive been with no internet. and again im sorry for that! so put down your wands and keep the Avera Kadavera to yoursel- HEY WATCH IT! who did that? was that you Jen? so on that note lets get to the reviews!

**Story Alert: **Ria82, Purple Fire Dragon, Beka Copper, 1529, MorhanEmma29, Trixie Lestrange, Destabilized, bloom45012, zombiehunter1982, SFD

**Favorite Story: **MrsEdwardCullen13, waukeepaintballer, Jade St. Jms, Ria82, Dusty-san, Beka Copper, LOVESWALKERTEXASRANGER, Infinity0385, the reader1234, bloom45012, Naruto no baka, ArtisticGirl2.0

**Reviews:**

hogwart lady: yeah, everyone going to hate dumbledore when im done, i even hate him because of fanfiction. he's evil i say! and heres the next chapter!

frozenfiery: yeah, well don't get use to it. there might be the odd chapters where they are short or longer than normal. oh, and i forget if i mentioned him if he was dead or alive. but yes, he's dead. but i think i'm going to need to do a recap later...

SeverusSnapePrincess10: Your Welcome!Your Welcome!Your Welcome! lol. yeah, he may stick around for a few chapters... love ya sweetie!

enjoy!

CHAPTER TWENTY

"And lastly, under no circumstances is that Harry will go to the Dursley's. I don't care that Petunia is his last living relative. So if by any chance that Harry cannot go with Sirius after our death, Harry is to go with Minvera. Dumbledore is to not take Harry, AT ALL!" Harry stared at the Goblin in shock. _I was never to go to the Dursey's? Dumbledore was never to be my magical guardian?_ He thought. _The fucking bastard has been messing with my life for way to long!_ He fumed.

The anger was rolling off of Harry in waves. "How was it that my parents will clearly states that I was not to go to my Aunt and Uncles and yet _Dumbledore_ sent me there?" By this point he was on his feet, Hermione's hand still holding onto him tightly.

"How is this possible? Albus said that James and Lily's Will was read the day after their death. That he got Harry and there fortune." Professor McGonagall explained. She was as furious as the rest of them.

"Yes, Albus even said that Lily didn't care about me and never wanted me here to hear the reading of their will."

Griphook looked at all the wizards and witches, he was clearing upset and confused. "This was the first time that this will has been read. Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore had said that before James and Lily Potter were killed, they said that they gave everything to him and the will didn't need to be read."

"Sir, Albus Dumbledore has been manipulating me since I first went to Hogwarts."

Harry couldn't settle down. He was just way to angry with his so called grandfatherly figure. "Mr. Griphook, sir. Are you saying that Dumbledore has been lying to everyone for 17 years?" '_And I thought this was over when Harry kill Voldemort the second time! Why can't I have a normal life?'_ Harry heard his wife's voice mumble in his head.

_Love, you're soul-bound and best friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived, you're never going to have a normal life. _He answered back, a slight smirk on his face. In a way better mood now then he was only thirty seconds before.

_'I hate it when you're right...'_

Harry laughed out loud before he realized he did receiving funny looks from everyone in the room. He was about to answer when Hermione spoke up first. It wasn't the first time in his life it had happened. "Sorry, I had seemed to say something that Harry thought was funny." Her head was tilted to the side, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Well, if you look at it I didn't do all the thinking before I spoke up." Harry pulled her into a hug and chuckled, inhaling the vanilla scent of her shampooed hair.

Griphook glared at the married couple and cleared his throat. "Can we carry on now?

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Harry apologized.

"Now that we have the will done and over with, we have inheritance." Griphook held a piece of paper, a strangely long piece of paper. "Okay, so listen up. I'm not saying this more than once. After the death of Sirius Orion Black, Harry James Potter was named the sole-hair of the Black family fortune naming him as Lord Potter-Black. With that, Lord Potter-Black receives with following-"

"Excuse me sir, but shouldn't you read Sirius' will?" Hermione asked, getting another glare from the goblin.

"Well, _Lady_ _Potter_," Griphook sneered at the burnet. "As Lord Black was just getting out of prison and didn't trust anyone really, he had to keep his identity a secret. Since Remus John Lupin is now dead there is only you and your Husband in the will and since you are married it comes together. Now let me continue. Lord Potter-Black owns the following from the Black Fortune:

Number 12 Grimmald Place

Black Manor - It has been hidden from everyone but Lords and Ladies of the Black family.

And

Mercy's Pubs - several located throughout the British Wizarding World

In the Black Vault, there is:

84,283,000 Gallons." Hermione's eyes widened at the amount of money. _Wow._ Harry echoed in her brain.

_'I know. I've never seen this much money before!'_ She practically whispered in his mind.

"And for the Potter Fortune:

Potter Manor

Godric's Hollow

Potter Cottage - Located off the coast of Ireland

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ollivanders Wands

Gringotts

And

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

In the Potter Vault, there is:

438,452,328,321,000 Gallons." Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head at the numbers, lots and lots of numbers.

"Sir, how much of that is from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked, knowing that it was because of him that they get profit from their friends' store.

"A mere 9% of this money is from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." The Goblin answered.

"I knew that the Potters were wealthy but not _this_ wealthy." Minvera exclaimed, her eyes wide in shock, Severus matching his co-worker and friend.

"That is all for today." Griphook said stepping down from where he stood.

Harry stood up quickly before the goblin could leave the room. "Before we end this, can you see who has been stealing from my family's vault? Could you also check what Dumbledore has done since he took over?" Griphook nodded before leaving the room completely. Harry sat down in the wooden chair next to his wife. "So, anyone ever knew how wealthy the Potter Family was?" He looked at the three other people in the room.

"I knew the Potter Family was one of the wealthiest Families in Wizarding Britain, above the Malfoy Family, but I _never_ knew this much." Severus nodded in agreement.

"My mother's side has been one of the riches families for centuries, but ever since my birth my family has been frowned upon and lost most of our money due to it. Even with it, I knew what families were truly Nobles, and Lords. James didn't flash his money around or even talk about it. He never used it to show off to Lily." Snape spoke up, hating to talk about his family and yet loving to talk about Lily again without bursting into tears, or close to it.

"Oh right. You're half blood, father was a muggle and your mother was a witch." Hermione pointed out. Snape just gave her a mille-second glare for talking about his father. He hated the man with a passion. And besides that point, this was his business and his alone. He still did not like the know-it-all Gryffindor but knew he at least had to be respectful to her. He just decided to give a small nod, not moving from his seat.

"I wish I had that at least. I hardly know who's Noble and who's just a family," Said Harry leaning back in his chair.

"There are not that many anymore, they-"

"Can we start now?" Griphook interrupted walking back into the room.

ok, this is going to be in like 3 or 4 parts... but its all good... review please!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! I know it's been SOOO LONG! I'm sorry though, truly I am! I've been busy. 1) School 2) My sister is having her baby soon and 3) More school! Hectic! Thanks to my lovely friend SeverusSnapePrincess10 {as you might figure out WHY after I tell you} she got me into reading Hermione/Snape stories... now I am going through them and actually reading them. I forget about my stories. BAD ME! _Oh and Jen, I did finish the stroy you sent me home with... still trying to figure out how to finish the potion I tell you. I'm going to kill Ron! _Sorry about that, playing Half-Blood Prince. So, because of her, you might be seeing Snape around more often... so... what next?

**REVIEWS! :**

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - ok course more Snape! He should have never died in the first place! As for that inheritance, I have a plan for it. I am spreading it around. Love you too!

hogwart lady - lol, yes he is...

padfootsgrl79 - first of all, English IS my first language and I was forced to learn French in school. Just because I'm Canadian doesn't mean I only speak French. Though it does mean I don't know the BRITISH vocabulary. Anyways, it was a simple brain freeze/fart which ever you want to call it. I didn't have internet with me at the time and no books. Now, it has been fixed and the chapters have been edited since then...

frozenfiery - sorry about that. Remember that Harry had asked Griphook to find out who was stealing from them? That is why. Now, please don't run into anymore walls, I know from experience that it isn't a good idea. You might end up getting a concussion...

The-lazy-bum - thank you

Maxtaf - ... um... uh... ouch. That hurt to read and understand... uh... they are really... uh... good? I'll think of something... I might lower the price... but, ouch... brain hurts...

halmir - shhhhh, I can't tell you!

EleventhdocAmy - **(1)**st me there, so do I. I am just playing the HBP videogame. It is so hard to keep myself from getting sick... and whosn11River and AmyRory?** (2)** um... thank you...

TheUnforgiven135 - ... uh... ok...

dpeterso - um, for the chapters, sorry about that. It is mostly just the first few, but I don't want to have all you guys expecting LONG chapters. I feel more comfortable writing short ones with random long ones. I have stopped with the alerts and favorites, but I'm keeping the reviews because I do like to respond to them, as you can see here.

alice-in-wonderland-22 – it is what happens... plus I haven't really read the books. I have only seen the movies. There has been a couple that I have read though...

Trixie Lestrange - yeah, I had gotten my friend (review at the top) to do it, it's kind of why it took so long for the edited chapters to get up and for this...

HisSecretLover18 - **(1) **I'm not really sure. How about we find out...**(2)** still wondering huh? lol

OMG! 15 REVIWES SINCE LAST TIME! Okay, it's not a major jump compared to others, but it's still good for me... oh and I'll like to point out; from the times it took me to do the reviews (considering my laptop died halfway through...) I had finished the poison for Ron. Oops, I meant POSION! I'm not killing Ron... shhh.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

We followed Griphook out into the front foyer. He had explained to us that there was more than one person or even family stealing from the Potter vault. I don't understand how this could happen to Harry or to us, his family. We didn't do anything wrong, at least, not that I know of. But who would do such a thing? Who could be stealing from the vault of the Potter family?

"Mum, I need the money to get these potion ingredients!" A familiar voice had whined.

"Don't worry dear; I will get anything you need for you to get them, anything."

I glanced over at Harry, our eyes met. _I win._ I laughed out loud which didn't help much since Professor Snape was looking at me as if I had gone mad, but after all those tortures that he's been through, you'd swear that he's the one that would have gone mad.

"Mum, what's going on! Why can't I get that money! I need new clothes too!"

"Yes dear, we will be getting everything you need. It is being done just for you."

"What if the boys take my stuff? I've worked really hard to get Harry."

"Then they will be getting in trouble."

"But what if they steal the potions book I stole from Professor Snape?"

"Then we will go get another if we have to."

I looked over at Professor Snape. The man had his normal 'hell-to-all-students' look on his face that he usually had while in class. I'm taking a guess that he had heard the bitch.

_'Let's go.'_ Harry stepped forward first. I took a hold of his hand and followed.

"Well, hello Weaslette." I sneered in a Snape-like way, surprising the ones around me. _Sometimes it's good to pay attention in Potions. You learn more than you expect to._

_'Just don't use that tone with me, it may be affective, but it's still downright scary.'_ I laughed, this time to myself.

"Why, isn't it the little Harry Stealing Whore? Come to take what else I have left? Money? Family? My own _life_?"Ginny asked pathetically as she began crying fake tears and sniffling as if to prove a point. Her foul breath was absolutely blinding me.

"Wow, two words, Breath Mints!" I gasped out, choking on the green mist that blinded me, but I am a women! I am strong! And I need to defend what is mine! If I don't, I will die... Harry may die... _then_ Ginny may kill me _again!_ Wow, I don't think this is my day...

"What seems to be the problem here?" Harry asked one of the workers.

"It seems that Mrs. Weasley was attempting to steal from the Potter Vault... again it seems."

"_Again?_" Professor McGonagall asked.

"What can be done at at this time?" Harry asked, I could feel his eyes on me as I stared down the Weaslette.

Professor Snape spoke up this time. "Arrest, Sue, or you can just leave it, which, by your stubbornness is a most likely not."

"The Weasley family has been taking money from the Potter Vault since November 1st, 1981. At least 1000 a month has been taken."

"I will think about it, but I would like to go home. There are things that need to be done." Molly cowards under his stare. "That does _not_ mean they are off the hook."

Thank you so much for reading my work.

I hope you liked it! Review please! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! I spent most of my time on this chapter working out the money that I said was in Potter vault. Trust me it took quite a while, but I stayed calm, even with the math I had to do.

IMPORTANT: IN CHAPTER 20, I HAVE SAID THAT HARRY GOT 9% OF THE TWINS STORE. SO I DID SOME MATH AND FOUND A NUMBER THAT I AGREED WITH. IT IS NOW CHANGED FROM 9% TO 0.01% SO I HOPE THAT IT MAKES SENSE...

Okay, so reviews that I have gotten from all my loving people! Do you know how much I love your reviews?

**REVIEWS:**

jack Shepard () - Maybe I should have, but it is in this chapter. I thought I had put it in there, I guess I didn't...

Thephantomprince - Truly to know what happens next you will just have to wait to read the next chapter...

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - Yep, I have gotten it posted (though I will be sending this one over). Okay, and sorry, but there is no Snape in this one, but hang in there sweetie... and don't get sick all over your laptop...

Azriel Night 6 - Why does everyone say I should have longer chapters? The way that I write my stories is in the form of short chapters or at least this one and one other.

MarianneNorthmanCullen - Yeah, you are not the only one asking for Severus... he's not in this one though... sorry. Thank you for your review.

frozenfiery - Um, yeah, sorry about that. This is almost like it, but it is different all at the same time. I'll get back to you on that. I have to have Sevvy and Minerva be good guys, it is all part of my evil plan!

jchangpa - My dearest friend, I hope you keep your mind on that Severus is good, some things may happen, but keep your mind on that. Now, Molly, Ron and Ginny are part of my plan. I am still debating on what I am going to be doing with them. Just look out for them though.

The Unforgiven135 - Um... I will update... how about... now?

Enjoy!

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Fire roared beside me, it was all from the outside world that I could hear. Not even Harry's pacing could get inside my head. Even though he was ranting, ranting about all that we had learned from our visit to Gringotts, nothing entered, it was all filtered and drowned out.

I have been labeled as a bookworm, and at this very _moment_, it could only be true.

All that I could hear was in my own head.

All that I could feel was that texture of books... journals under my hands, my quill scratching on a separate piece of parchment.

All I could see was words and numbers.

In total, we had 438, 452,412,604,000 galleons.

Along with Hogwarts, we owned the sister schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang - 200,000,000,000 galleons for each to spend for the necessary while 4, 000, 000, 000, 000 galleons was for Hogwarts. My question was to _why_ Hogwarts got more money and it wasn't equal. Also, Hogwarts was split up into four 100,000,000,000,000 galleons. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. How in hell it is divided up is still a mystery. Also, another school that is with Hogwarts is a school called Elphiculus Domesticus, Latin for House Elf, they have 65,000,000 galleons. And even on its own Hogwarts has 4,000,000,000,000 galleons.

In total, Hogwarts has access to 404,400,065,000,000 galleons.

Ollivanders Wands has access to 15,000,000 galleons.

With the 0.01% of what we get from the twins store, Harry has received 43,845,232,832 galleons, that's 14,615,077,610.66667 galleons in a year for the past three years. Since they have opened, Fred and George have been doing very well with their business.

Harry's great grandfather had taken over... management of Godric's Hollow when he had graduated from Hogwarts, after the former had passed. Meaning, we hold the money for the community. That would equal 9,800,000,000 galleons.

What surprised me was this one, with 34,000,000,000,000 galleons, was under the name of Gringotts. Yeah, I _know_! You would expect that after the damage (and the loss of a dragon) that there would be less money in there...

Under the Black vault, there was an account under the title of _Mercy's Pub_ that was 84,283,000 galleons - all of the Black money. There were seven locations across Britain, each making on the average of 1,204,043 galleons. Some were making less, some more.

Then there were three smaller ones, under familiar names:

_Harry's School_ - had 178,278 galleons.

_Granger_ - 21,000 galleons.

_Evans_ - 300,000,000 galleons.

Now, we were told that since November 1st, 1981, that the Weasley's were stealing from the Potter account with 1,000 galleons a month. That is 213,000 galleons in total.

Dumbledore was taking 50,000 galleons a month. That is 10,650,000 galleons in total.

And under the name of _Malfoy_, 10,000 galleons were taken in a month. That is 2,130,000 galleons in total.

"Hermione; if you keep this up, you will be giving me a headache."

I looked up and over at Harry, he was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, whispered moans of pain coming from his person. I got out of my seat and walked over, taking up a place beside him. I then pulled his head into my lap. This wasn't a new thing. Oh no, not at all. For a long time we have been like this. Joking around, pet names, caring for, and just being there for each other. That's why when I took Harry's Firebolt to Professor McGonnagall, he was upset that I did, but later he understood that I was trying to protect him by keeping him safe.

"Hermione, you are still doing it."

"Sorry Harry, I guess I got a little too into my work." I ran my fingers threw his hair, pulling it back neatly. "I wanted to see where all this money was going... where it was coming from." I spoke softly; the only sound in the room was once again the fire place.

Then my stomach growled.

Harry laughed and pulled himself from my lap and to his feet. "I guess we better start on dinner, "He yawned, "Then bed for me."

I yawned too.

Hey, I hope you liked this... it is kind of a run up of what is held in Potter Vault. There may be more money that may come out of it, but I am still trying to work things out...

Review please. Pretty please! If I ask for _**15**_ reviews, would you give them to me? Huh? Pwz?

Am I too desperate?


	23. Chapter 23

hey! missed me? well i hope so! its been like a MONTH! anyways, i hope you all LOVE this chapter! i've been thinking on how it was going to go for a few days now, but since i forgot my backpack in my locker at school, this is what i could work on now... anyways

REVIEWS!

Artur Hawking 1 - um, yeah sorry about that. i've been kinda slow, but right now i have a week and a half left of first sumerster! so i need a break of my work...

MariusDarkwolf - true, i don't think i got 15, but i wasn't getting anymore and i wanted to update... anyways, i need to check up on your story! how many chapters have i missed? 5? jeesh! i need to check up!

Ijoan () - **WELL, THINK WHAT YOU WANT! THEIR ARE PEOPLE WHO LOVES THIS STORY! NO ONE CAN PLEASE BITCHES (OR BASTARDS) LIKE YOU! I WAS THINKING OF GOING THREW MY STORYS AND FIXING THEM UP, BUT MAYBE NOT ANYMORE JUST TO PISS YOU THE FUCK OFF! AT THE MOMENT THEIR IS SO MUCH FUCKED UP SHIT IN MY LIFE! MY FAMILY IS LOW ON MONEY, MY MOM IS SO STRESSED THAT SHES MAKING HERSELF SICK, MY INFANT NEPHEW IS GIVING HALF OF MY FAMILY LESS SLEEP THAN WE WISH! JUST OVER THE LAST WEEK, FOR TWO DAYS, I GOT LITTLE SLEEP! HALF OF US WERE AWAKE BEFORE FIVE IN THE MORNING! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT MY STORYS! WHEN I STARTED THIS, I DIDN'T WORRY ABOUT IT TO MUCH CAUSE I WAS JUST STARTING IT! I WANTED TO GET INTO THE PLOT! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!**

*clears throat* um, sorry about that. and the funny part, i even said to someone who messaged me in another story that got flamed and i said that for those who reads all my storys would find more rants... anyways, back to the reviews!

TheUnforgiven135 - I think we can...

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - I love you so much hun! though, it's too bad that you have no internet! next time I see you, you HAVE to read this! you HAVE to! you'll love it! i bet you'll figure it out... i'll text you right now! (ok done) *goes and crys in the corner* i misse your stories!

frozenfiery - i felt the same way while I was trying to split all the numbers up! but simple math calms me down! but division i hate... but don't worry. theres no number in this chapter! well, beside the chapter number, but its not too high!

MarianneNorhtmanCullen - when it came to this chapter, i was thinking i put in too much money. but at the same time, it really hasn't been touched in years,so it was just adding. and the money from the ones married into the Potters that has not yet been put in one of the vaults on its own. and see, Malfoys stealing from the vault, i was wondering who would question it! though, its part of my plan! Jen knows! though, you two are pobably alike... unless your the same person just trying to physc me out!

enjoy!

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

A lengthy limbed, slim feline stalked towards the house, placing its midnight paws carefully on the ground in front. Its dark eyes jumped around its path, weary of the ward that might keep it out. Its dark pelt heated in the sun.

"Ronald! I gave you one simple task! To steal some more supplies from that bastard Snape! You couldn't do that! Are you really that helpless?" Dark fur bristled, and a low growl rumbled.

"Ginny, you know it's not easy to steal from the greay old bat! And now that the old hag knows, it's worst!"

The slim tom climbed around the structer looking for a way in. His tail twitched in annoyance when he heard shrieking coming from the inside. He squeezed inside, and jumped to the ceiling.

"Ronald, Ginerva, how many times do I have to tell you? You have to work together if we want this to work? Do you not want your filthy mudblood whore? Or your wealth?" The room smelt of decay somehow, he nearly wanted to vomit. "_He_ had this planned long before you were born, _he_ has done so much for this family. So much for _me_."

"We know Mum, but it's hard to get things when you have traitors watching your back at all times. Why can't we just by the bloody thing?" The young man spoke, oviously not using the brain he was never born with.

"Because Ronald, your sister's soulmate is testing us, to see how well she copes without money incase when they get married it ever happens."

The black cat nearly choked and fell off his seat.

"I bet he's using that money that belongs to our family, Potter is using it to pay the filthy mudblood to be his bed warmer."

"Ronald, Potter is most likely breaking the little whore, that way when you get her, you can fuck her all you want and she wont fight back, therefor, you wont have to beat her into it."

"But what if I want to beat her into it?"

"Who says you can't?"

By now, the feline had enough. He turn tailed and walked out of the building and off the property.

so, does anyone notice something about this chapter that stands out? huh? huh? well, since Jen can't review to it, she can't give you the answer! but here, i'll make you a promise, i wont update till you guys get it! but if no one does, i'll hunt you down and beat it into your brains! jk, but i will let you know... it'll most likey come up in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

ok, yeah, one more exam tomorrw, today was like 3 HOURS! curse you Bal! anyways, my stress level is down so much, but i burnt my hand this morning while making tea, so its kinda hurting to type at the moment but the idea hit me! i HAD to write it! anyways,im on my own for a month, so i don't get yelled at (yeppy!) and its so QUIET! and after this dang bird 'Chirpy' is gone it'll be even more quiet!

anyways, reviews, gotta love the reviews!

MariusDarkwolf - sorry, but no, Harry is not the cat... But yes, Ron and Ginny don't really know what Soul-Mates are, hah, losers. and I agree, Ginny would have been dead by her third year XD

Lynn92 - yeah, i think i have been going to fast, but in my other short chaptered one (Kim Possible) it was going so slow after Shannon was born! it felt like it was a snail!

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - you wont believe how happy i am to see your review! and you were the first to figure out who the KittyKitty was! Yep, its Severus! I just finished reading a soul bond fic between him and Hermione, kinda got me to write this one. See you Monday hun!

dpeterso - actually is does have something to do with it, you just don't know it yet! but its in there, playing hide and seek. SeverusSnapePrincess10 probably knows what it is, due to the fact that i told her my plan!

Theunforogiven135 - all in due time my friend

alice-in-wonderland-22 - *face palm* yes, yes it is...

MarianneNorthmanCullen - you sure, cause you two are quite alike in a "I love Severus" catagory, though, probably not to her extent... HAH! Ron as an animagus? and those cats better love me for whom i have as that cat! and no it's not Harry. and if Severus was a black panther, how could he sneak into a house in the middle of the day and spy? now think that through lil miss clever

enjoy!

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

It's a week before Harry's birthday and I still don't know what to do! Now that we found out about our Soul-Bond statis, I want to make it special for him and not just something I could hand over. Nor can I give him something that wears out in just a few uses. I want to give him something that will stick with him. _What would Mom do?_

An idea hit me.

It just might work.

ThEcUrSeOfTrUeLoVe

The elderly woman picked up the slim cat. "Did you get it?" The cat in arm _mewed_ and nodded. "Good." She picked up a bag and apparted out.

ThEcUrSeOfTrUeLoVe

"Hermione, it's just my birthday, it's nothing important."

Have you ever tried to do something nice and have the person you are doing it for completely denies letting you? Well, that's what's going on _right now._ As you can see, I told him my idea.

"But Harry, this is the first birthday since we found out." I pouted, lip and puppy eyes. "It _is_ important, if not to you, to _me_." Why is he being so stubborn? "Please?"

He turned and faced me, no emotions shown. "Why?"

_Why?_ _WHY?_

"Yes, why?"

"Because I love you Harry, can't you not see that?" What's gotten into this git?

"How do I know you're not using a potion on me? Posioning me? We both know that you're much better at potions than me, surely you'll be able to use them on me! How many times could you have tricked me? Could have used it on me?"

My eyes popped out and my jaw hit the floor, went through the earth and dropped onto my head. This was not my Harry, I don't think this is _any _Harry.

hello again, so ending it here for now, have the next chapter planned already. oh, and _apparted_ i think i got the spelling wrong... so anyone able to comferm it, tell me please... that wouls be much apresseated! oh crap, i bet i got that wrong too!

AND THE BEST SONG FOR HARRY POTTER IS "IT'S THE END AS WE KNOW IT" BY GREAT BIG SEA


	25. Chapter 25

hey! wrote this while watching x-files (nurve racking). anyways, so this is the fastes ive updated in forever! but i just had to! i ended it in a terrible place! and i know for almost a fact that my friend is going to love me after this chapter (shes crazy but i still love her anyways!)

reviews!

TheUnforgiven135 - why thank you. well, when i wrote the last chapter i didn't know what i was going to have happen

MariusDarkwolf - well, thank you, i was guessing... but im happy i was at least close

MariannaNorthmanCullen - are you sure? I think SeverusSnapePrincess10 has more of an obsession... but with the shrinking charm, how would he look like a common stray if thats what he needs to be at a time? and i like your thinking. and cats should be honoured! and are you sure? "It's the end of the world as we know it, it's the end of the world as we know it, and i feel fine" its perfect!

ladyyuuki16 - well, if i keep writing for this, then im neglecting my other storys to! though, this is my only Harry Potter one.

Psychogambit9 - thank you! being eveil is fun! you should see my other story (Kim Possible) there are pieces where good and evil me are fighting!

oll - how often is Snape happy?

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - hey hun! glad to see that you are still alive! you haven't been answering my textes though *tear, tear, hides in the corner and sobs* and isn't Harry always stubborn? its in his nature! thats what has Severus sees more of James in him. can't wait to see you!

enjoy!

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

"Did you send it?" A raspy voice spoke to the younger ones in front.

"Yes my Lord. We thank you my Lord for your cleverness." A young fenemine voice spoke, a wicked grin spred across her face. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been able to have it affect my future husband."

A rotting foot moved towards the young lad kneeling beside his sister. "And what about the other one? Is it ready yet?"

The female spoke up again, "Almost my Lord, we had ran out of Rose Thorns, I believe it was the twins that has done even though they are at their shop most of the time."

"But we will get them next time. I'll hex their areses off if they dare to do it again!" A young male voice spoke this time. "They wont stop me from getting my whore of a wife."

The rotting corpse nodded. "You will get your prizes soon enough, now get out of my sight."

ThEcUrSeOfTrUeLoVe

"Harry! What's wrong with you?"

That was the only thing that the woman heard when she stepped up onto the front step of the large house.

"What do you think?" The woman spoke to the cat in her arms. " Should I knock?" The cat in arm gave her a simple, _'Are you daft?'_ With a sign, the woman opened the door and stepped in, the commotion haulting with her presents.

"Professor McGonagall!" The young burrnetts voice broke the few moments of silence.

The elderly woman nodded. "What seems to be the problem here, Mrs. Potter?" Her voice was soft, but stern.

She sighed. "I think Harry has been poisoned, do you think Professor Snape can take a look at him? I'm really worried."

"Oh, of course dear, can I come in?" With a nod, both heading and walking towards the couch. "How long has he been acting like this?"

Hermione placed her hands in her lap, looking over at Harry who was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. "Since after lunch. We had went out for ice cream after lunch, he's been off since then. Even worst when I told him about his birthday coming up."

Minvera nodded again, placing the black cat on the floor at her feet. "And you think this is when it happened?" Hermione answered with a yes, her eyes trailing onto the slim cat, she swear she could see the out lines of its ribs under its dark silk fur. The same feline was glaring up at the Headmistress, often batting its paw at her.

"Um, Professor, I believe someone is asking for attention."

"Yes, yes, I know."

Hermione eyed the cat again, it seemed a little familiar, but she had never seen it before. "Professor, if you like, I can show you to the fireplace, or even get Hedw-"

"It's ok dear, I have it all under control."

"Wha-?"

_Mew!_ The cat sounded, then hissed.

"Oh fine, get over there then!"

Hermione watched as her old Transfiguration Professor pulled out her wand as the lengthy slim cat ran over to a roomly area in haste. Pointing at the cat, the Headmistress hissed a spell, transfiguring the once cat into the dark Potions Master.

ok, yeah, thats all i could come up with, but im paraniod at the moment! I've been watching X-Files on netflix and its the most nurve racking show i know! now, im probably not going to be getting sleep tonight so i'll be watching out for reiews while i watch Sweeney Todd (its as Severus in it! though, it kinda scared me the first time watching him sing...)


	26. Chapter 26

hey guys! im really into writing this story, i WAS going to update sooner, but i had only gotten 4 reviews, i wasn't happy about that. but my lovely friend (SeverusSnapePrincess10) had talked me into writing it, and i also had started it when i had finished all my work in Travel and Tourism. so this is what i got after finishing it when i had gotten home.

REVIEWS!

MarianneNorthmanCullen - i agree, but also i need something to happy in this... im still thinking of things to happy... though i am wishing to slow it down a bit after this chapter... so... i see that you were happy about Severus being a little kitty cat?

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - hey hun! glad you talked me into writing this chapter! glad you love me SOSOSOSOSO much! lol, so this is what happens. hope you like it! see ya tomorrow!

HisSecretLover18 - ok, you'll learn about most of those questions in this chapter (i should get to the rest of them...). though, i am glad you're interested in wanting to know what's happening.

frozenfiery - ok, give me a second so i can go barf! ew! i could NEVER see Minerva and Severus together! she can be an aunt or even a GRANDMOTHER to him! i will not allow that in my story! so, keep that out of your head, and you shouldn't be lost... ok?

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

I can't believe this, I can't bloody well believe this, my ex Potions Master just ended up in my house without me even knowing it! And as a _cat? _Since when was he a _cat?_ Though, there is also a fact that I don't know that many animagus, only Professor McGonngall, Rita Skeeter, and three quarters of the Marauders are all I know as an animagi, I shouldn't be surprised to find out that the Potions Master was one too.

"Finally." The dark man sneered at the older woman. "I had been asking to be turned back for the last two hours." His arms crossed over his chest.

The Headmistress snorted very unlady like. "Stop your complaining child and go aand check and see what's wrong with Mr. Potter." She turned to me, amusement glittering her eyes. "Don't worry dear, Severus will have him fixed up in a jiffy."

"Pro-"

"Dear, you are no longer a student of mine, so it's Minerva."

"... Minerva..." It felt weird calling my old Head of House by her given name, like having a foreign taste on my tongue. "I don't understand, the soul bond was to prevent any love potions against us, why is Harry reacting to it?" Morgan had never mentioned anything that would over power the soul bond magic...

"Mrs. Potter, dear, I would love to give you your answer, but I'm not agleible to give you it." She frowned, looking over my shoulder, I followed to gaze to see Professor Snape re-entering the room. "Well boy, what is it?"

Snape glared at her. "I'm no long a 'boy' Minerva, you can stop calling me that."

"Oh Severus, you will _always_ be a boy to me, I still remeber when you were in nappies." I snorted a laugh, raising my hand to cover my mouth when the dark man's eyes fell upon me. Exacally _how_ old is she? "Now hurry, the longer you take the longer that we have to deal with all this."

The dark Professor looked back over at his college. "It seems the Mr. Potter has been dosed with multiply potions, some stronger than they were created to be. From what I had gathered, blood was placed in the Love Potion along with extra Rose Thorns, it seems that Ms. Weasly was desprate to have the potion work. Confusing Concoction, Hate Potion, along with Memory Potion that has been brewed the opposit way than durrected... giving the effect of loosing memories instead of gaining access to them."

_All those potions... that bitch made all those potions... she even added her own blood to a potion!_ Wait! "Professor, how did you know that Ginny had put her own blood in the Love Potion?" This just doesn't make any sense.

"Because I watched her do it."

I looked up at him, then over at Pro- Minerva. "It's true dear. There are reasons that Severus is an unregestered animagi, as this is one of them. I had-"

"Unwillingly-"

"Placed Severus back into spying-"

"Really wished it never crossed your mind-"

"And he's been keeping an eye on the Weasley Clan, I have asked him to after the events that has taken place at Hogwarts between you and Ms. Weasley. It seems that in the near future we are going to be having some trouble."

"What do you mean?" I asked listening to the tennis game between the two adults.

"Dumbledore's back."

_Oh fuck..._

ok, i'll like to point out that i had finished this about 2 hours ago, but then my laptop died on me... i hate it, but it keeps me off in the middle of the night.


	27. Chapter 27

sorry im so late! but i couldn't like of anything to do so i did a quicky! i was inspired by the movie im watching! NO! THEY ARE KILLING HIM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! anyways... i've also been read this frickin long story called Preflight. if any of you *cough cough* jen *cough cough* reads Hermione/Severus and dont mind (or can tolerate) slash it could be good for you. but i swear, they said that one of though chapters were 20 000 words! ;.; ive been reading it for months now! but i have less than 15 chapters left! out of 60...

ok, on with the reviews so i can go to sleep... oh fuck! tomorrow is friday the thirteenth! i just bet the computers are going to crash on me tomorrow...

Thephantomprince - you didn't? oh good that means im doing my job!

() - um, Snape killed him remember...?

() - yes, yes silly you...

drdhere - what the? are all these from you?

padfootsgrl79 - why thank you!

froxenfiery - Snape killed dumbledore in The Half-Blood Prince and Ginny dosed Harry with a bunch of potions she made... sorry...

MariusDarkwolf - what i think is that Minnie is about Snapes mothers age, maybe even a few years older. the actor for snape is like 15-20 years older than the character. but there will still be NO romance between them! i'd say the argue like family, and thats why Minnie felt so betrade when she found out it was him the killed dumbledore.

fossilboy904 -THANK YOU! i love reviews like this. but i would be surprised if you read this if i post it at 11 pm...

TheUnforgiven135 - yes, yes he is

MarianneNorthmanCullen - lol you and my other Severus crazyed friend are so funny! maybe Minnie would allow Severus to kill him again?

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - hey hun! its my other crazy Severus person! well of course, she was his teacher after all! and its fun to make Severus seem younger than he is by his elders. Dumbledore has been going it for YEARS! well, and for the turning back part, i will get to that later. its all part of the story! and you better update soon to! love ya hun!

brigove - yes, i believe i can end it there... but im starting it back up here...

enjoy!

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

Harry's mother was muggleborn, like I am. She grew up in a home with muggle apliances, like I did. So I wasn't surprised when I saw an old muggle VCR plugged into a 1976 model TV. _Were Mr. and Mrs. Potter able to get muggle electronics to work in the wizarding world?_

Looking over my shoulder into the kitchen, Professor Snape and Minerva were standing in front of Harry, my husband, my very very confused _drugged_ husband was bound to the dining room chair. We had decided not to tell him about Dumbledore yet, we don't know - don't _want_ to know what kind of reaction we will get out of him.

With Dumbledore back - _from the DEAD I should add_ - what is he going to be like? Professor Snape killed him, he admits it, Harry saw it, and he fell out of the Astronomy Tower! What is he going to look like? And he said he was at the Weasleys house...

I can't do this! I can't put myself under any more pressure! Everything is just stressing me out now...

I drop to my knees to where there were a bunch of old VHS's, spotting an old movie that I remember watching as a little girl. A movie still in black and white. It was an old movie, one older than my own parents. No it's not _The Wizard of Oz_, though, I love watching that movie too. No, this movie is the original monster movie of _Godzilla: The King of Monsters_. I don't know what caused me to pick thiis movie out of all the rest. Maybe it was just because it had nothing to do with what was going on in my life...

Or the fact that the old movie effects are fun to watch - trying to make monsters real when they are defiantly not. Maybe wizards could have helped, _if they knew what movies were that is!_ I laughed to myself, though I expected that the professors were looking at me weird for laughing at nothing - or what _they_ think as nothing.

Pushing the tape into its holder, and pushing random buttons on an old television that only my grandparents have, so freakin long later (ok it was _only_ 25 minutes, but still!) the movie was starting.

Then I heard someone speak from over my shoulder, "Severus, she's watching a movie just a few years older than you!" I looked down at the box cover for the tape and it read _Copyright 1956._

ok, so i just got the 10% warning now. so ya, review please!


	28. Chapter 28

hey everyone! SeverusSnapePrincess10 has been presuring me into writing this... but i also like like you to know that I am now 18, have a part time job, spent the afternoon in the hospital, and im graduating in less than a month! so, you now know as to why i haven't been updating... and Lady and the Tramp was just on tv... and i do not own it, i just have the tape in my room, it just happened to air on tv just as i got home.

reviews!

MariusDarkwolf - thanks, i need to get back to updating...

dpeterso - um... yeah, sometimes i only get a little bit, like for this chapter because i just cant seem to find the energy or brain power to write chapters that would take 30 minutes to read. i like chapters that are short, if you ever read James Pattersons books, youd notice that it feels like the books just fly by.

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - actually a few years OLDER than Severus, he was born 1960, the movie came out in 1956. and you need to update soon too!

enjoy!

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

_"This is the night, a beautiful night..."_

I had been going threw the old movies that Lily Potter had been collecting and left after her and her husbands death. And while Professor Snape and Minerva _still _ tried to heal Harry of this poison that the Weasley bitch gave him, I was on to another muggle movie. I just happened to find an old classic cartoon movie that had been made in 1955, this one just happens to be named Lady and the Tramp.

I remember this movie from when I was a child.

_How many movies am I going to end up watching before my Harry is back to normal?_ I questioned sadly.

As I watched the movie, tears came to my eyes, partly for the movie as Trusty gets trapped under the pound wagon. But also for Harry, I tried to fight them away knowing that he would tell me that there was no need for tears.

Once the movie was over, I walked into the Kitchen to see Harry struggling in the chair that Professor Snape had bound him too.

"Let me go you bastard! I want to go see Ginny!" He shouted, my heart broke. I know it shouldn't have, but it did.

Professor Snape and MInerva looked up at me with worried eyes. _They were thinking something..._

"Hermione, have you and Mr. Potter _consumed_ your marriage?"

_Oh no, I know where they are going with this. Consuming a marriage is what would protect Harry and I from this kind of things. And since Harry and I have yet to have... sex, Harry is under the influence of a Blood Love Potion. But it's just too awkward! It would be even more awkward than kissing Ronald!_

_Oh fuck, they are looking at me! I need to answer!_

"No..."

"Mrs. Potter, I suggest you do it soon, I prediced that this will not be the last that we have heard of the Weasleys." Professor Snape said his black eyes peircing into my own honey eyes.

ok you viewers! im going back to reading harry potter fanfics and you all can review this chapter for me!


	29. Chapter 29

i am so so so so sorry! i neveer meant to go this long without posting, but things had gotten hetic! since may i have had a job at Metro (canadian grocery store thats only in ontario and quebec) i had been rushed to the hospital in an ambulance a week before prom in june (never faint in public! this is what happened to me!) i graduated at the end of june. dated my best friend over the summer and my boss owned me. went back to high school for a victory lap in september (and got dumped by my boyfriend who lieks to borrow my laptop for weeks at a time... he needs his own). october and novemeber was college (learning about and applying). and yesterday was my nephews first birthday! it was just so cute, today we are having another party cause yeaterday was for the fathers side of the family (we went to Adventures on Wonderland and wer celecbrated 4 birthdays at once cause my nephews uncle is 2 years older then him... -.-) today its my side of the family but i have to work. i hope they leave cake.

also i have started another harry potter story, called Chained In Slavery. its a M rated Hermione and Severus story, and its pretty good so far. theirs only 3 chapters. also my one story called Bones Bite (teen titans and NCIS crossover) is now in french but i don't know french so its all a compter translater. i may live in canada but i don't speak french or any other language...

reviews!

45 - i write the reviews cause i get lots of reviews, ever thought of that?

Ginny Weasley - just butting in are you? and thats right, there is going to be a lot more of you!

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - well, we seem to be on the right page with the weasleys... and snape is suppose to be good in this! hes too awesome to be evil!

HisSecretLover18 - i cannot answer those questions... i do not know the answers. but glad you liked it! and heres my long wait of an update!

WitchesBrew2 - i don't know... maybe should torture you into thinking of how good harry is in bed. maybe i should have the worst be Dumbledores rotting corse as the M rated... *insert evile smirk*

mkeeg91 - i was going to go back to Mr. Granger, but then thins happened in this story that i kept track on. but i'll get back to him, dont worry.

Venetiangrl92 - glad you liked it! heres the update!

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Consume my marriage? How am I suppose to do that when Harry is under a potion influence into thinking that Ginny Weasley was his love? Do I have to... have to _rape_ my husband just to get him out of this dellousion?

I had went for a walk around the property of our house, but it hadn't lasted long. Soon after I had reached the forest line that boardered our backyard I had felt faint and weak. Something was going on, it was really weird when I had felt sightly better as I neared the house, but not enough to be better.

I was faint, tired, and a growing migraine. Right now I just wanted to get back home and go to bed, that seems impossible juat to get there at the moment.

Looking around my large backyard, imagining young black haired children running around laughing.

_"No Lily! This game is for big kids, not little girls."_

_"But James, Mummy said that you have to share the toys! You're going to get in trouble again!"_

Hermione smiled and sighed before everything went black.

ThEcUrSeOfTrUeLoVe

While Severus was busy working his way on his potions, Minerva was pacing around in the living room.

"Can you stop that! It's getting annoying!" The dark man hissed.

"I'm worried. And Hermione's been out for so long." She said, ringing her hands together.

Severus sighed. "I think I've got it, then we can go look for her." He said before he walked over to Mr. Potter with his new potion in his hand. The boy fought not to take the potion, throwing insults at the Potion Master, only to have him shuve the liquid into and down his throat.

and guys, don't worry about the A/N for the beginning of the chapter, it was an apology so you can understand. most of my storys have been neglecticed over the past few months...

review please!


	30. Chapter 30

hey! so, it took a few more hours then i thought, but i got my idea for this chapter. but i got it done *looks over to her dad who was telling her to finish her dinner and stop typing on the computer* and don't watch Bones while eating, you might end up sick! i have gagged many times.

reviews!

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - do you expect snape to be _gental_ with _Harry Potter_?

WitchedBrew2 - they are usually short, shorter chapters means the longer the story is. the longer the chapters, less chapters. for example, The Undead Spirit has short chapters and has reached chapter 100 last night. and thanks for understanding. and this update was because i had gotten an idea, but took a few hours for the chapter to form

Venetiangrl92 - well, the chapters are mostly short, they are lucky if the chapters are longer

frozenfiery - is this fast enough?

crooks - thanks!

enjoy!

thanks to JellyShushiGirl for letting my borrow her idea!

Chapter Thirdy

Fred and George sat in there bedroom at the borrow, their potion sitting on the floor in front of them. If their mother hadn't asked for them to stay the weekend so she could make everyone dinner after school had ended that year. If it wasn't for this, Fred and George wouldn't have caught onto the plans under the roof.

Now they were finishing up the pregnancy potion for their curly haired friend. They hoped that this might solve the problem and back their younger siblings and mother off of the Potters.

"What do you think Fred?"

"Same thing as you George."

"That our little Hermione is going to be in danger?"

"Exactly."

"Then we better count our blessings and experamental projects that we can fight back for her."

Fred looked down at the potion as he nodded. It was almost complete, and right on time for Ginny's potion to be done too.

ThEcUrSeOfTrUeLoVe

_'Where am I?' _I wondered when I opened my eyes to see a blurry figure and surroundings, her hearing deaffend to the voices of the person over her.

"Hermione? Hermione! It's me! Hermione!"

"She wont wake."

"It's best to bring her inside."

I reacongonize those voices, but I somehow can't put the voice with the face. I feel the arms that were touching me wrap around my body and gentally lift me up off the ground... I hope that's the ground, it's the last place I was before everything went black. As I was walked towards the house (from what I guessed) my vision started to return, I was able to move my fingers again. I could hear Minerva and Professor Snape talking behind me.

Who was carrying me?

I opened my eyes to see those bright emerald green eyes staring down at me.

"Harry...?"

hey! i hope you liked that! i hope i get updates from you all!


	31. Chapter 31

ok guys, im back! its been a little while but not too long, which is good. but let me tell you it took a few days to write it (yesterday i only got in a few words) but its complete, im handing it in uneditted. but its in, thats all that matters.

reviews!

KathyCosta - yeah, some storys are REALLY long! it took me months to finish this story called Preflight because the chapters were so long, like, 10,000 words per chapter and there are 60 chapters and its not complete yet. gladd that you like this!

JDHBCH - sometimes 22 sentences is all a chapter needs. i know a book that had less then that.

frozenfiery - no, i don`t think i can pull off a few more chapters, but this should be good enough for that. and Harrys ok because Snape is a genius and forced a potion down his throat. and mione fainted because you will find that out soon... just not here.

LadyH. -Peverell - heres your update!

Carlaisabel - heres your update!

SeverusSnapePrincess10 - glad that its killing you! it means its working! next update will come after YOU UPDATE!

WtchesBrew2 - yes, Gred and Feorge are good people.

Princess Emerelda - of course i`ll continue, even if it takes a while i`ll continue.

_and for those who are Snape fans, I have posted a one-shot called In Memory, a story for the memory of the death of Severus Tobias Snape (and others who have died in the war)_

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE

_"Harry?"_

"Yes, Hermione?"

"What happened?"

He frowned at me. "We were going to ask you that same question..." He sighed, walking into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. I could hear Professor Snape and Minerva walking up the stairs behind us, they were muttering to each other about something, but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. "Do you think there is a book on Soul Bonds?" He asked me, though I didn't completely hear him, I was too busy remembbering his sweet and gentle voice that was taken away with the potion Miss. Weasley had given him.

Behind us, Professor Snape spoke up. "Of course there is a book you idiot!"

_"Severus!"_

"And I'm sure Hermione has the book too." He sneered.

_Of course I have the book!_ I mentally yelled at him, but then I remembered something... "I have forgotten it at home, in my bedroom at my parents house..." I blushed, looking over at the two older adults, I can tell Professor Snape wants to head-slap me...

"Then we better go get it!" Harry exclaimed almost dropping me, I glared at him, ready to start my rant.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" That is _not_ me speaking. "Your wife just fainted and you are planning to rush her out with you? Or better yet _abbandon_ her to get a _book_?"

"I told you he was an idiot." Professor Snape hissed to the older woman. I didn't see it happen, but I heard a fairly loud _slap_.

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you stay here till your _wife_ is better before you go rushing off like you do in the past." Minerva spoke to him, her stern voice (along with what I'm expecting, thinned lips) hopefully hitting my husbands brain and not going out the other ear. He didn't answer her.

With me in his arms, Harry turned to face our ex professors. "You can go back to Hogwarts, I'll look after Hermione. I'll owl you if I have any questions." What is going on in his head? With that, he turns around and heads back to the house.

As we walked up to the house, up the stairs and to our bedroom. He gentally lays me down on the bed before leaving. I didn't have to wait long before he can back with a mug in his hand.

"Hermione, drink this." I do as I'm told, frowning as I look up at him. "I think you should rest, we don't know what caused this. For all I know, it could be from not getting proper sleep." He said. I nodded, yawning as he took the mug out of my hands. He gentally kissed me on the lips, then my forehead.

ok, ending it there cause my mush of a hoilday brain is gone. reviews please!


	32. Authors Note

Ladies and Gentlemen,

We have a problem on our hands, or more like it in _my_ hands. In the past few weeks my hands have slowly started hurting as I type, and at school it's the worst. I just been to the Walk-In Clinc and made an appointment for the 30th, so until then, I'm going to have to stop writing until I get the problems in my fingers fixed.

My parents think it might be Tendinitis _(inflammation, irritation, and swelling of a tendon, which is the fibrous structure that joins muscle to bone. In many cases, tendinosis (tendon degeneration) is also present. Tendinitis can occur as a result of injury, overuse, or with aging as the tendon loses elasticity.) _I think I might have gotten it from overusage...

So, I may have a couple chapters almost typed out, but I'm going to try and get to them, but I don't promise anything until I can use my hands properly again.

Now, I'm going to figure out how I'm going to get my hand working on it own.

~Gingie


	33. AN

Dear readers of this fanfiction,

You probably forgotten who I am (who is the crazy girl? I don't know? Why is she talking? Shouldn't she be packing?) Yes I should, but its after midnight, I can't sleep, and I'm sending you this message on my cell phone.

Now, firstly. I am trying to somewhat re-write this fanfiction (The Curse of True Love), if anyone follows me on Livejournal (Gingerstorm101) you would already know that. I started it during school, but exams came up, I started dating again (apparently, I am into Dorks (seeing how all of my boyfriends are dorks), but I love my boyfriend, and I am a fangirl so its not like I don't know what I'm getting into. Anyways, I'm working on the Prologue, getting a little more history in there and wanting to move on with the story. I bet some of you are thinking "this is an M rated story, where's my sex!?" Don't worry, I need to get that in there (snicker) oh I'm terrible... And its midnight, my mental filter is gone!

Enough rambling, if you want some more, review, or ask questions I can answer by having an account and I'll PM you (I think that's how I'm going to answer questions and thank people now, I want to see if that works for me).

With love,

Gingie (your mental writer who wants to see more Snamione)


End file.
